Gregor and the Prophecy of Paths
by goatcloud
Summary: Sequel to Gregor and the Spinners' War. Gregor cannot get over the Underland. Though he tries to move on, he wishes to see his friends again. That is when Luxa calls for his help. Gregor returns to the Underland to fulfill a prophecy and help search for a new land, but something does not seem quite right. All Gregor can do is try to help the young queen.
1. Chapter 1

1

Click. Click. Click. This was unbearably boring. Even the internet could not entertain him. Honestly, he could just stare at a wall at this point. Then again, his family might notice him acting all sad if he just stared at a wall. Gregor thought about it for a moment. Was sad a good enough word? He really did not want to admit depressed, but sad really did not cut it. He sighed, laying on the couch, and flicked through channels again.

How long had it been since his last trip to the Underland? Almost two years. He forced himself to not count the days, thinking this would make him get over it faster, but it did not help. The images of war haunted his dreams. The dead lying on the ground. The feel of cutting a body with his sword. The yelling and screaming. The smell of blood. When it was not war, then it was the knowledge he may never see his Underland friends again. Howard. Ripred. Vikus. Luxa. Gregor sighed, rolled onto his back, and gave up on the TV.

In his family's defense, they did try to help him get back to normal. It took a lot of effort, but his family finally convinced his mother to stay with his cousin, Wynnora, even though there was an entrance to the Underland out back. He just had to promise never to go near it. Maybe knowing there was an entrance so close made it so difficult to get over the Underland this time.

Gregor and his sisters went back to school, his mother found a job, and his father started teaching. His cousin was working on her own education and future career. Still, Gregor just felt like it was all frivolous. He had helped in wars and diplomatic missions. How was he supposed to take a track meet seriously now? "I was my queen's personal guard, and now I'm back in school?" Gregor thought to himself. " _A_ queen's personal guard. Not my queen."

He heard someone enter the house, and knew it was Wynnora. His parents and sisters would be gone for the weekend for a wedding and sleep overs respectively. His cousin plopped down in a chair, and started to go off about something interesting she read today. Gregor let her rant, like he did with his father now, but ignored her. After a few minutes she trailed off.

"Gregor? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." His tone clearly gave away his mood. He did not want to talk. She took the hint.

"Want to order out tonight?" she asked.

"Sure. Why not?"

She ordered for them, then sat in silence with him. Gregor felt bad now. She went through a lot too. In fact she had lost a lot more than he had when she went to the Underland with him. He still did not want to talk, but figured watching a movie with her would help make up for snapping at her. They ended up spending the evening slouched on the couch, their feet on the coffee table, eating Chinese and watching bad movies. It cheered him up a little.

"You go to orientation yet?" Wynnora asked.

"Yeah, and registered for classes."

"And graduation is Wednesday, right?"

"Yep."

"Aw. They grow up so fast," she said, and messed up his thick brown hair. Then they both jumped. There was a sound from the kitchen. "Uh. You go check on it," she said.

Gregor got up and walked over to the kitchen. There was more clatter, like some kind of animal was in the cabinet. Gregor carefully opened the cabinet door, then gasped.

"What is it?" his cousin called from the living room.

"A mouse," he replied. "Well actually. A nibbler."


	2. Chapter 2

2

They stood in the kitchen and stared at the nibbler who just introduced himself as Leibniz with a gracious bow. Gregor looked around, suddenly worried that a whole heard a mice would stampede into the kitchen. It had happened before with rats, but it looked like it would not happen with mice.

"I come with a message from Queen Luxa of Regalia," Leibniz said formally. The cousins just stared back. "Her Highness has need of your assistance in Regalia, and requests that you return to the Underland at your soonest convenience." The nibbler looked quite happy with his delivery.

"Why?" Gregor asked.

"I am not at liberty to say."

"Is there a war?"

"Not currently, no."

Gregor looked at his cousin. "I'm going to talk with Gregor in private now," Wynnora said, and dragged him into her bed room. "You're thinking of going."

"Of course I am. Luxa asked for my help, I can't just say no." He did not want to admit that he really wanted to see her again too. She was the best friend he ever had, with the exception of Ares.

"Yes you can. You can't keep going down there, Gregor. It's not going to work."

"Why not?" He was getting angry now.

"Because you can never tell anyone about the Underland. What happens when you finally get a girlfriend, and you can't tell her about half your friends because they shouldn't even exist? It would be easier to just end it now." Gregor was about to snap back at her, but the pained look on Wynnora's face calmed him.

"Ok. You're right. But I'm not going to just keep in touch with old friends. I'm going to help people. It would be selfish not to." His cousin thought about this.

"I want you to think about it, and I want you to talk it over with your parents."

"I'm 18 now. I don't need their permission." He was actually pretty sure he did. Being alive for 18 years does not mean you can suddenly ignore your parents.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Wynnora said. "You need to talk it over. I'm going to buy us some more time." She left the room, and went back out to Leibniz.

"What is your answer, Overlanders?"

"We want to know what's in it for us," Wynnora said. Leibniz was so taken aback he almost fell off the counter. "Luxa isn't telling us much, so we want to know what we get in return, especially in regards to safety." Gregor smiled. She really did not care about what they got in return, she just did not want to give an answer yet.

The nibbler agreed to ask the queen, and Wynnora carried him back out to the cave so he would not have to walk. Gregor thought about how he would convince his family to let him go. He knew he had to, because already he was bubbling over with excitement to see the Underland again.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Leibniz did not return for two weeks, which was fine with Gregor. He was sure he wanted to go, and Wynnora, who was also invited, looked like she would like to return as well. Gregor waited until after his graduation to tell his family so it did not ruin the day for them. The night after though, he sat them down and told them about Luxa's message. His sisters were quiet, his father listened patiently, but his mother just said no.

It took hours of arguing, with Wynnora getting pulled into the mess, to convince his mother. It was actually Gregor's father who did it. Gregor did not know what he said to his mother, but she finally agreed under the one condition that there be some form of communication between them while he was down there.

When Leibniz returned, he confirmed that Luxa would have messages sent regularly between Gregor and his family. She also extended an invitation to his family to visit. Again, Gregor's mother was opposed at first, but Lizzie and Maggie surprised them all.

"We want to visit," Lizzie said with determination set across her face.

"Just one more time to say good bye," Maggie added, a bit more unsure of herself. His parents exchanged a look, and Gregor thought the 'one more time' seemed to sway them.

"Visiting would give us a chance to keep a closer eye on Gregor," his father put in. They agreed to think about it.

Gregor and Wynnora packed a few things quickly so they could leave before anyone changed their minds. Gregor hugged his family goodbye, and promised to write and come home safe. Wynnora also hugged everyone goodbye, and promised to keep Gregor out of trouble. Then they walked to the cave. When they got to the hole, Gregor's cousin hesitated.

"Wow, this is a lot more intimidating than I thought," she said. "You know. Jumping in a huge hole." Gregor laughed as she hopped back and forth a couple times as if pumping herself up for a fight. He was not worried at all. Just excited to see his friends once again

"Do you want to go first, or shall I," he asked his cousin. She said she better go first, in case she needed him to push her. She ended up jumping in herself, and Gregor followed. After several minutes of falling through the strange mists, Gregor landed on the ground. He saw his cousin's face in her flash light. She looked worried, but not as panicked as last time.

"Come, Overlanders," Leibniz said from somewhere in the darkness. They followed him to an enormous flier. "Meet you, Hector. He will be flying us back to Regalia." Hector was huge. Almost as big as Ares, and quite possibly as strong. His coat was dusty brown except for flecks of gold from his nose up his head.

"It is an honor meeting you, Overlanders," he said with a nod.

"Uh. You can call me Gregor. And this is my cousin, Wynn," Gregor said. Hector nodded. They then climbed onto the flier, and flew off to Regalia.


	4. Chapter 4

5

The next day, Gregor woke up from a pleasant sleep, washed, and ate. Wynnora had not slept much, but stayed up doing her homework on Regalia instead. Luxa showed up to their quarters very early. She wanted to go over a few more things with them. It was evident that his cousin had already learned it, so she went off to explore the city. Luxa stayed and tutored Gregor. After a few hours, they took a break for lunch.

"Where is Howard and Ripred?" he asked.

"They will both be returning from the Fount very shortly. I will need them both, along with Susannah and York, for this evening." She looked at him now. "Gregor?"

"Yes?"

"I request that you wear a Regalian uniform at the ball." Gregor was a little taken aback from this. He hardly considered himself a soldier, and he definitely was not Regalian. He made this clear to Luxa, but she did not seem to care about these things. "It is true you are not Regalian, but it is also true that you have sacrificed more than many people have for this city. You have fought alongside its soldiers, and," she blushed slightly, "you have fought to protect its queen."

Gregor could not object. He could not even look at her. She was way too pr-

"Geez, what am I thinking?" Gregor scolded himself. He agreed to wear the uniform, and was thankful when an Underlander interrupted with a message. Howard had arrived with his family and Ripred.

"I will come at once," Luxa said, and Gregor followed her to the High Hall.

When they entered the Hall, Gregor recognized Howard's family at once. York was a mountain of a man, Susannah looked kind. The youngest, Chim, had grown a good deal since Gregor saw her almost six years ago, but she looked like she had Howard's demeanor. The twins, Hero and Kent, and Stellovet looked as snobby as last time. Gregor hoped Stellovet would not be as rude this time.

Howard reintroduced everyone, along with his newest little sister, Anima who was no more than two. Apparently her parents were killed in a spinner raid after the war, and Howard's mother fell in love with her and adopted her. Gregor could not help but smile at the little girl as she reminded him so much of Maggie at her age.

"Now that all the hellos are settled, can we get to business?" Ripred asked gruffly.

"I would like to," Vikus replied, "However, I wanted Wynnora to be here as she will be involved."

"Well where is Wynnie then?" Gregor shrugged. "Let's just get started without her. The boy can fill her in later." Luxa agreed, and broke them down into teams.

Howard's parents would stay together, and speak with Janor. Vikus, Nerissa if she is well enough, and Ripred would speak with Roth. Howard and Wynnora would speak with Rodrith. These were the three most powerful council members and most opposed to the mission, so they had to be convinced to get others to at least agree to discuss it. The plan was to get them all to agree to attend an optional meeting about the mission the day after the ball. Gregor would be with Luxa, and would talk to all three members. He could not be happier about the arrangement.

Gregor and his cousin had learned key facts about each of the council members, and hoped he would be of some help. He started racking his brain to remember everything when Ripred interrupted his thoughts.

"I thought I told you to bring your little sister last time."

"If you behave yourself, my parents will bring her down for a visit." Ripred pretended to be insulted.

"I always behave myself."

"Sure you do, you oversized gerbil," Wynnora said. She came up behind Ripred and tugged on his ears. As usual he snapped at her fingers.

"Have you missed me, Wynnie?" the gnawer asked.

"Oh, of course I have, Ripred," she replied sweetly. "It's been almost two years since my life has been in danger. I was beginning to wonder what I would do without your threats or bad ideas." Gregor thought back on the few times Wynnora almost died, and they had all been Ripred's plans. He was oddly amused by this.

"It is good to see you again, Wynnora," Howard said warmly, and introduced his family. When he got to Anima, the toddler leaped out to hug Wynnora. She gasped and stepped back. Gregor laughed, Luxa and Howard tried to hide their laughter, because his cousin had stood up to giant spiders but was afraid of a child. She blushed and apologized to Susannah.

"Sorry. I'm really terrible with kids. I'm really no good with them at all." Susannah brushed it off, but Stellovet decided to say something.

"That is quite alright, Overlander. You do not need to be." Everyone got quiet at the jab, except the twins who snickered, and Gregor felt himself get angry.

"That is enough, Stellovet," Howard's mother said. "The children must get ready for later. You go with them." Stellovet pouted at being grouped with children, but obeyed.

Howard's parents seemed apologetic for their daughter, then excused themselves and left with Vikus and Ripred.

"You sister seems nice," Wynnora said dryly.

"You would be the only one to think so," Howard replied in the same tone. Gregor recalled hearing him refer to his sister as "wretched" before. He knows she is rude.

"Perhaps we should all prepare for this evening," Luxa suggested, and they all left to get ready.


	5. Chapter 5

6

Gregor stood with Luxa trying not to look nervous in the crowded High Hall. There were so many people there, so Gregor was glad they would be focusing on only three. The queen's team had already met and dispersed to spread positive opinions about her plan for a mission. Now he was waiting to be introduced to one of the three council members.

Luxa, for her part, looked perfectly regal. Her flowing white dress hung off her shoulders revealing scars, but Gregor thought they made her look more formidable. A thick gold belt wrapped around her waist, and perfectly matched her crown. Gregor felt like nothing next to her, even in the formal Regalian uniform and sword. After some time, the queen spotted Roth, a stout man with a bad comb over. She directed Gregor over to him.

"Council member Roth, meet you Gregor the Overlander," Luxa said. The man was polite enough, and exchanged some friendly banter in his gruff voice. Finally Luxa brought up the meeting.

"Though it is not mandatory, I would like you to attend the meeting tomorrow regarding my proposed mission," she kept her tone friendly.

"To be perfectly honest, Your Highness, I do not support such a mission. I know you intend to be a part of it, and I cannot support that."

"It has not yet been determined who will be a part of the company (Gregor knew that she was lying), and if you have complaints, you may present them at the meeting." Roth was not convinced. Gergor tried to recall all he knew of the man.

"Even if you do not go, others will, and some will surely perish on the journey. What for? Suitable land is not guaranteed. I do not want Regalians dying in vain for some woman's prophecy. You are both familiar with allies dying without purpose for these missions." This got Gregor mad, and he could not hold back. He tried to keep his voice steady.

"First of all, you will not refer to Nerissa as 'some woman.' Second, no one who attempts to help this city dies in vain. I recall reading something about your grandfather refusing to go on a mission, but dying a short time later anyway. That is dying in vain. You should show respect to those who sacrifice their lives for Regalia and its queen." Roth looked offended, but Luxa smiled proudly. He agreed to go to the meeting, and excused himself. He walked away quickly, bumping right into Stellovet.

"Excellent work, Overlander," Luxa said happily. "Shall we meet with Rodrith now?"

"Lead the way."

Luxa led him to a middle aged, though still handsome, man speaking with Wynnora and Howard. Howard was also in a formal soldier uniform, while Wynnora wore a blue gown that hugged her curves a bit. Gregor and Luxa decided to stay back and listen, and Gregor was shocked to notice that Rodrith was flirting rather openly with his cousin. "Wynnora has to be less than half his age," Gregor thought.

"You wish to speak of this mission, but this hardly seems a fitting place," Rodrith said, speaking only to Wynnora. He smiled at her amorously. "Perhaps a trip to my quarters is in order to _discuss_ the matter."

"I think here is fine thank you," she replied, keeping a sweet smile.

"Oh but surely some privacy would be beneficial."

"You should listen to her," Howard cut in. "I am uncertain a man of you age has the stamina to maintain a _discussion_ with Wynnora." Gregor thought this was not what they should be talking about. "Then again, perhaps you could introduce her to your daughter. She is only, what is it, a year younger than the Overlander?" Ouch.

"Alright, boys," Wynnora said forcing a smile. "I just want Rodrith here to attend the meeting tomorrow. I will be there myself," she said giving Rodrith a flirtatious look. "If you go, I'll save you a seat next to me."

"Then I will most surely attend." The council member kissed her hand and left. Gregor was not thrilled with Wynnora's technique to get Rodrith to go, but it worked. He watched where the council member went, and saw Stellovet stop him and talk. "Wasn't she just doing that with Roth?" He was pulled back to the party with bickering.

"Don't talk about me like that," Wynnora snapped at Howard.

"I said nothing inappropriate."

"Oh don't act all innocent. We all know what you meant." She walked off.

"That woman is like a river," Howard said to no one in particular, and went after her.

"What does that mean?" Gregor asked. Ripred appeared next to him.

"It's a gnawer phrase. Rivers are uncontrollable and strong," he said. Gregor watched as Howard got his cousin to dance with him, and he felt a pang of jealously. He knew he was not allowed to ask the girl he wanted to dance.

Luxa sighed. "The plight of being queen."

"What?" Gregor asked.

"No one ever asks you do dance. They are too afraid." Gregor did not what to say, he was not sure if that was an invitation. Ripred hit Gregor's leg with his tail and winked. "I suppose I must do all the work. Gregor, may I have this dance?" Who was he to deny a queen? Gregor accepted, and walked to the dance floor.

He ignored the glares they got from their cousins who both disapproved. Instead he focused on dancing. He probably would not get a chance like this again. Her hand in his, he pulled her waist in closer, though he made sure it was still perfectly appropriate for a queen. He made sure to memorize the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

8

It took several days to get everyone needed for the mission together. In the meantime, Gregor kept busy. He made sure to write to his family that everything was safe in the Underland, and that visiting would not be a bad idea. Luxa seemed set on testing his fighting skills. Most of the time she asked Mareth to watch them fight so he may critique them. Gregor did not mind; he could use the practice, and fighting against her was a fun challenge.

Mareth had Wynnora work with Nike so that she could learn to shoot arrows while flying. She was definitely better with two feet on the ground as she still did not fully enjoy flying, but her aim was still deadly while on Nike. Mareth also had her try to learn to use a sword. Wynnora was pretty terrible with the weapon though. Gregor tried to show her, but she was always playing too much.

"Could you take this seriously for five minutes?" he asked her.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm serious," she said through laughter. "Really, I am."

"It will not be humorous in battle," Luxa cut in. Gregor had to agree with her.

"We're not in battle, and you said this mission should not be dangerous in terms of fighting scary things."

"You never know what could happen, Wynn," Gregor said, starting to get embarrassed by her.

"May I oversee her training?" Howard asked. "Perhaps standing against someone she wishes to kill will raise her maturity levels." Wynnora cursed under her breath, and Gregor was happy it was not in English. The Underlanders did not seem to like bad language.

"Alright. Let's play," Wynnora said. Gregor was relieved, and went to practice with Luxa again. She was very good, and he knew she was even better with Aurora. It took a few tries, but he was finally able to find a technique to use against her and win consistently. Then something distracted him, and Luxa knocked him flat on his back.

"What commands you attention, Gregor? I should be your only focus," she said with a smirk. Gregor pointed over at their cousins.

"I think we should keep them separated." They were both fighting on the ground, and looked to be actually trying to kill each other. Gregor's cousin seemed to bring out the worst in Howard, who was usually calm and well behaved. He pinned her to the ground for a second before Wynnora's knee shot up and the man rolled over in pain.

"There goes Susannah's wish for grandchildren," Luxa said unable to hold back laughter.

"She has five more children. She doesn't need him," Gregor said, though he could not help flinching. He heard Wynnora say it was an accident through her laughter, but Howard just called her a liar.

The next day, Ripred and Vikus returned to the city with the members for the mission. Vikus introduced the crawlers Kik and Kot. Though Gregor liked the crawlers, he had to admit they were not much of conversationalists. They both hoped that the crawlers would get to see the princess (Maggie) again. Gregor said he wished the same.

Ripred introduced Lapblood, who Gregor was pretty happy to see again, and Whiptail.

"I certainly hope you pups are ready to go. We gnawers don't have the rest of our lives to waste on you," Ripred said. Whiptail laughed, then quieted down in what Gregor thought might be embarrassment.

"You were the one to take several days to find gnawer representatives," Luxa said dryly.

"Ripred is crude, but correct. We wish to make this a quick journey," Lapblood said. "It is afterward that will be difficult."

"Oh, we are ready, and will leave tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

7

Gregor began preparing for the meeting. The ball had been a success. Gregor had offended Roth into going, Wynnora had flirted with Rodrith until he agreed to go, and apparently Howard's parents had no problem with Janor who had been so drunk she agreed to anything. The rest of the council, seven members not including Ripred, Mareth, Vikus, or Howard, followed suit and would be there today.

Gregor thought about something he noticed from the ball. Stellovet had also spoken with the three council members. Honestly, it had been fairly easy to get them to go. Perhaps she helped. He wondered if there was a bit more to her than just a rude sister of his friend. Maybe she had also helped turn them in favor of the mission. He made a point to try to be nicer to Stellovet.

Gregor walked to the council room with his cousin, and just as promised, she took a seat next to Rodrith. Gregor sat on the other side of her, then prepared for a long meeting of Underlanders yelling at each other. Though they kept their expressions collected like true royals, Gregor could tell Luxa and her cousin were do the same as him. Ripred made no effort to hide his distaste for being there. Vikus opened the meeting to discussion, and all hell broke loose about everything from to who would go on the mission to planting for next season.

Gregor found it hard to concentrate; it was all so boring. What he was able to pick up was some of the objections. The prophecy involved several species, and many of the Underlanders did not trust the gnawers or respect the crawlers. Gregor suspected that they would rather toss the two species in a river rather than make peace and team up with them. Of course Luxa would not hear any of that as she was working very hard on maintaining peace with all Underland creatures. This mission could help bring the races together.

Of course the other issue was allowing Luxa to go. The prophecy mentioned the queen specifically, and Gregor knew full well that was a main reason she was using it. She would not miss out on this mission. However, that would put Regalia in a tricky situation again with a queen at risk and the next in line (Nerissa) not fit to rule.

Then a turn of events occurred. It started with Janor proposing a possible team for the mission. Then Roth and Rodrith joined in. Gregor was shocked. They went from not wanting to hear any part of the mission, to actually making positive contributions. It all seemed a bit too easy, but Gregor thought it would be better to just roll with it. Apparently Luxa did too, and soon the entire council was on board.

The mission would include Luxa and Howard for the Underlanders as Luxa fully trusted her cousin. Gregor and Wynnora were the Overlanders (his cousin seemed a bit hesitant, but agreed to go in the end). Ripred would not attend as he had some other secret matter to attend to, but he would choose two gnawers for the mission. Vikus would choose two crawlers. Aurora and Nike would go of course, and Mareth would find two more fliers. Luxa dismissed the council, and only she and her cousin stayed along with the Overlanders.

"Did that not seem too easy to you, Luxa?" Howard asked. So Gregor was not the only one to think so.

"I will not complain about the ease of the decision," she replied. "It has already taken months to get this far. Perhaps they spontaneously came to their senses."

"I am uncertain. To start with not wanting to join forces with other species and keep the queen in the city, and end with throwing the queen on a multi-species mission seems a stretch."

"And what would you have me do, cousin? Object? I could not. I have fought too hard for this."

"Maybe you could just keep an eye on you council," Gregor said.

"Perhaps. I will remain cautious if it pleases you, Howard." He just shrugged.

"Monitoring them could break trust. Don't do anything too conspicuous, Luxa," Wynnora put in. The queen seemed to appreciate the advice. "Why don't you show me around the city, Howard? I need a tour guide." He agreed, and they got up to leave. Before she left the room, she whispered in Gregor's ear, "I'm trusting you alone. Don't do anything stupid." Gregor just shoved her off, and she stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"How are your sword skills? Perhaps we should train," Luxa suggested.

"That would be great," Gregor replied.


	8. Chapter 8

8

It took several days to get everyone needed for the mission together. In the meantime, Gregor kept busy. He made sure to write to his family that everything was safe in the Underland, and that visiting would not be a bad idea. Luxa seemed set on testing his fighting skills. Most of the time she asked Mareth to watch them fight so he may critique them. Gregor did not mind; he could use the practice, and fighting against her was a fun challenge.

Mareth had Wynnora work with Nike so that she could learn to shoot arrows while flying. She was definitely better with two feet on the ground as she still did not fully enjoy flying, but her aim was still deadly while on Nike. Mareth also had her try to learn to use a sword. Wynnora was pretty terrible with the weapon though. Gregor tried to show her, but she was always playing too much.

"Could you take this seriously for five minutes?" he asked her.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm serious," she said through laughter. "Really, I am."

"It will not be humorous in battle," Luxa cut in. Gregor had to agree with her.

"We're not in battle, and you said this mission should not be dangerous in terms of fighting scary things."

"You never know what could happen, Wynn," Gregor said, starting to get embarrassed by her.

"May I oversee her training?" Howard asked. "Perhaps standing against someone she wishes to kill will raise her maturity levels." Wynnora cursed under her breath, and Gregor was happy it was not in English. The Underlanders did not seem to like bad language.

"Alright. Let's play," Wynnora said. Gregor was relieved, and went to practice with Luxa again. She was very good, and he knew she was even better with Aurora. It took a few tries, but he was finally able to find a technique to use against her and win consistently. Then something distracted him, and Luxa knocked him flat on his back.

"What commands you attention, Gregor? I should be your only focus," she said with a smirk. Gregor pointed over at their cousins.

"I think we should keep them separated." They were both fighting on the ground, and looked to be actually trying to kill each other. Gregor's cousin seemed to bring out the worst in Howard, who was usually calm and well behaved. He pinned her to the ground for a second before Wynnora's knee shot up and the man rolled over in pain.

"There goes Susannah's wish for grandchildren," Luxa said unable to hold back laughter.

"She has five more children. She doesn't need him," Gregor said, though he could not help flinching. He heard Wynnora say it was an accident through her laughter, but Howard just called her a liar.

The next day, Ripred and Vikus returned to the city with the members for the mission. Vikus introduced the crawlers Kik and Kot. Though Gregor liked the crawlers, he had to admit they were not much of conversationalists. They both hoped that the crawlers would get to see the princess (Maggie) again. Gregor said he wished the same.

Ripred introduced Lapblood, who Gregor was pretty happy to see again, and Whiptail.

"I certainly hope you pups are ready to go. We gnawers don't have the rest of our lives to waste on you," Ripred said. Whiptail laughed, then quieted down in what Gregor thought might be embarrassment.

"You were the one to take several days to find gnawer representatives," Luxa said dryly.

"Ripred is crude, but correct. We wish to make this a quick journey," Lapblood said. "It is afterward that will be difficult."

"Oh, we are ready, and will leave tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

9

Gregor sits on the boat as it glides through the water. The Underlanders explained how the first part of the journey would be by sea, then they would enter a tunnel. Gregor did not mind, except that there was no escape from the shiners, Lumis and Gleam. Luckily they changed to the other boat, where Lapblood keeps them in line.

Right now, Gregor seems to be the only one relaxed on the trip. The gnawers do not care for trips by boat and the fliers (besides Aurora and Nike, Hector and Hippolyta joined the party) soar overhead. Gregor's cousin leans over the side of the boat, afraid that the movement of sitting back down may make her throw up again. Gregor is not sure if the sickness comes from the motion of the boat or some form of claustrophobia finally catching up with her. Probably both. Now he switches his attention to the Regalian cousins, who are still arguing.

"If we take a more direct route, we may cut a day from our journey," Luxa says, pointing at a map.

"If we take the route you suggest, we would travel through difficult waters. I am the only one with experience for such a situation, so we would be unable to navigate both boats through," Howard argues back.

"The fliers could lift the boats when we approach dangerous waters."

"They would only be able to carry one boat." Luxa bristles at her cousin's argument.

"This route wastes time. I order you to change it." Gregor hides a smile as he watches Luxa try to take control. Before leaving, Howard was put in charge of the mission because he had the most experience. The queen was not used to not having her way. Howard kept a straight face, but Gregor could see his amusement.

"My apologies, You Highness, but as leader of this expedition I must insist on our current route." Luxa turns red with anger. "He must enjoy messing with her," Gregor thought.

"You will regret your… insolent behavior, cousin." The queen turns on her heel and climbs on the boat being towed behind them. Howard smiles broadly.

"Of course, Luxa," he says with a bow, happy he won. Gregor is also happy he won, as he trusts Howard's judgement better than Luxa's when it comes to water travel.

"You like messing with her," Gregor says.

"Of course not." Gregor sees the lie in his eyes. "This is the best route for out journey."

"I don't know how you stand up to her," Gregor admitted. "She might actually execute you."

"The trick is to not show fear."

"Do not be foolish, cousin," Luxa called from the other boat. "I see the fear in your eyes."

They travel on, trying to entertain themselves during the journey. On one boat, Gregor practices his echolocation, Howard tries to help Wynnora before getting pushed away, and Kik and Kot sit quietly. On the other boat, Luxa sharpens her sword while Lapblood and Whiptail gnaw on some bones and Hippolyta rests in the back. Hippolyta was huge for a female flier, and no doubt impressively strong. Her coat was a beautiful grey. Gregor liked her from the start, when she said he could call her Hipp. Underlanders did not often shorten names.

Howard says it is time for rest, and Whiptail takes first watch. After some rearranging between boats, Whiptail is in the front one and the weight is balanced. Gregor feels bad when he sees Wynnora sit with her knees to her chest, clearly still feeling sick. Howard puts an arm around her, which she surprisingly accepts, until she falls asleep. Gregor finds a place next to Luxa, and he tells her about the Overland until they both fall asleep.

If feels like he has only been asleep for a few minutes before he is awakened by a sudden movement. The boats tilts sharply, and Gregor is thrown against the opposite side. The breath is momentarily knocked out of him, and he quickly tries to gather his bearings.

Howard is already shouting orders, and everyone on the boat is scrambling. Gregor stands, trying to ignore the sharp pain in his shoulder.

"Luxa and Wynnora, climb to the other boat! Gregor, you stay to help me!" Howard yells. Gregor is thrown across the boat again, then slips on the water washing on board while trying to stand again. He finally catches his balance and sees Luxa and his cousin climb to the other boat. Kik helps keep Howard stable as he tries to steer the boat, and Kot appears next to Gregor.

"Keep Overlander balanced, Kot will," the crawler explains. With Kot's help, Gregor makes his way over to Howard. He cannot see much, but they obviously hit some sort of rapids sending the boats on a wild ride.

"Cut the other boat free," Howard orders. Gregor is not sure what he has planned, but he does as he is told. Leaning on Kot, who is incredibly stable on the rocking boat, Gregor makes his way to the rope and cuts it before anyone on the boat can object. Now Howard orders the fliers to pick up the other boat and carry it above them. Gregor hopes he can steer through the rapids.

"There are rocks I cannot see," he calls to Gregor. Kot helps Gregor to the Underlander's side, and Gregor tries to use his echolocation to give Howard more warning about rocks and the wall (when did the wall get to close?).

The rocking lessens enough for less water to wash on board, and Gregor thinks they are almost in the clear. Then the boat suddenly hits something. The side shoots up, sending Gregor rolling to the other side and bouncing out of the boat. The last hit against the wall knocks the breath out of him, and when he tries to breathe again, his lungs fill with water. He cannot get his bearings, and does not know which way to swim. Not that it matters, he chest burns so much he can barely move. Gregor gives one more burst of effort to save himself before relaxing and slipping into darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Gregor feels a sudden rush, then is pulled back into the world. Water is pouring out of his mouth and nose, and he coughs painfully. He is not sure, but he thinks can hear Wynnora calling his name. Yes. It is her. He can see her now.

"Gregor! Oh. I thought I lost you," she says. Howard holds her back, so Gregor can finish coughing and throwing up water. He looks over, and sees that only Luxa and Hipp are fully soaked like him. He is able to cough a weak "What happened?"

"Whiptail changed courses during her watch," Lapblood calls angrily from the other boat. Gregor cannot see her, but he imagines she is cowering from the sight of the angry Lapblood.

"I only did what I thought Luxa wanted," the gnawer explains.

"No one is to change Howard's course," Luxa says firmly. She is beyond angry, and her voice stays low like a storm. Wynnora is simply overjoyed that Gregor is alive after almost drowning, and is now kissing Howard on the cheek repeatedly.

"That is enough," he says, pushing her away (Gregor thinks he is not trying very hard). "It would appear Luxa gets her wish. Passing through the rapids will shorten our journey greatly." This gets a smug smile out of Luxa.

"I thought you said we could not navigate both boats through, Captain."

"Yes, well trying to save both boats almost cost the lives of both you and Gregor." Luxa almost died too? What happened? Wynnora explains.

"After we were lifted in the boat, we thought we were safe. Then Whiptail accidently backed into Luxa, which threw her overboard. The fliers were able to hold up the boat until Aurora got Luxa back. Then we saw you go over. Hipp dove in to get you, then Howard gave you CPR."

"What is a CPR?" he asks.

"What you just did. You know. Chest pumps."

"Oh." Then he gets back to business. "I believe I cracked you ribs, Gregor. You will have some pain."

"That's alright. I'm just happy to be alive. Thanks," Gregor said, finally able to work a smile. Wynnora leans over and hugs him, sending pain through his whole upper body, but he hugs back. Gregor looks around for Kik and Kot, and finds them on the far side of the boat. "Thank you. Howard and I wouldn't have made it without your help." That catches Howard's attention.

"Oh yes. I owe you many thanks, crawlers. We would have been unable to save the boat without your assisstance." Gregor is not sure, but the crawlers seem pleased.

Luxa and Lapblood reprimand Whiptail again. Gregor feels a little bad. She is small for a gnawer, and looks young with light grey fur. She was just trying to help, but ended up messing up and being clumsy instead. Gregor has done the same in the past. Still, this is probably a good time for her to learn.

They journey on for another day and a half with the boats. Whiptail is not given any more watches, and the Underlanders are wary of her. Wynnora tries to talk to her, and they strike up a bit of a friendship, which Gregor is happy to see. Gregor, decides he needs to talk to Hippolyta.

She dove in after him, and he was very grateful. It was not a matter of a flier scooping their bond out of the waves, like Aurora did for Luxa. Hippolyta had to actually dive into the rapids and drag Gregor out. He thanked her, and she brushed it off. He decided to talk to her, learning that Hector was her mate, and got used to flying with her.

When they finally reached the tunnel, which was marked with a carved X, everyone helped to pack supplies. The boats would remain at the entrance to the tunnel until they returned. Kik and Kot could easily carry many of the supplies, and Gregor was again grateful. He was helping Luxa pack spare torches when he thought of something.

"I thought the gnawers controlled this area," he said.

"Oh no. Their territory begins far from here," the queen replied.

"It's just, last time I was on a boat down here, I thought the land all belonged to the gnawers. I didn't know there was more land to find."

"Perhaps the Underland is larger than you think," she said looking at him. "Much of it goes unmapped. It is difficult to explore the Underland with the need of survival to be thought of first." Gregor saw her point. Underlanders cannot very well go exploring when they have to focus on protection or growing enough food. No wonder it took a prophecy to convince people to find new land.

Gregor looked down the tunnel. It was damp from the sea, but Gregor assumed it would dry out farther down. What few records they have from the previous expedition say the cave is just down this tunnel, but that is all they know. Other records of what happened and what was found were lost in war or natural disaster. Gergor sincerely hoped that there was nothing deadly down the tunnel. "But with my luck," he thought, "There probably is."


	11. Chapter 11

11

The company traveled all day without a break, and they now rested. Gregor noticed it was rather warm. Not quite the heat he remembered from the jungle, but still warmer than the Underland usually was. The heat was taking its toll on the Underlanders, who were used to the same mild temperature every day. Gregor and his cousin thought it was nothing compared to the summer sun. While they began distributing food, Gregor decided to ask a question that was bothering him.

"So if there are four species on this expedition, how are you going to distribute the land?" Everyone went quiet. Whiptail looked agitated. Lapblood broke the silence.

"The gnawers did not agree to participate in this to leave with nothing, if that is what you are asking." It was not what he was asking.

"You think Regalia would try to keep your fair share of land from you?" Luxa said, sounding more than a little offended.

"I would not put it past you. We have had a tentative peace recently, but that does not fix all of the past."

"Four species are included on this mission, so anything that is found will be divided four ways." Lapblood looked at Luxa with a mix of sympathy and amusement.

"Four species living so close together? Each group trying to simultaneously outshine and ignore the others. I do not see that working. It would fail even if we had a stronger peace, and with the way things are now…" Lapblood trailed off.

"What do you mean? The way things are now?" Gregor asked.

"Many humans not happy, the gnawers are not," Kik explained.

"Explain yourself, Lapblood," Luxa demanded. Lapblood looked tired, and continued in a bored voice.

"You think everything is just fine because a war was ended a couple years ago? Oh no, Your Highness. Though many gnawers are quite happy in the stability of peace, many want nothing to do with humans. They would rather be at war. And if what I hear is true, you have a few humans who feel the same way about us." Luxa exchanged a concerned look with her cousin. So she did know there were Regalians who were not happy. Perhaps her council members even.

"If you think gnawers and humans are just going to fight about the land, then why bother looking for it?" Wynnora asked. "Why not just ignore it?"

"That prophecy has some room for peace. 'Bring together those apart.' Some of us hope we can find a way to make this work."

"We should agree on a plan now, so we are prepared upon our return to Regalia," Howard said. Lapblood laughed, startling Whiptail who laid beside her.

"We haven't found anything yet. Don't get ahead of yourself."

"It would be good to be on the same page at least," Wynnora said. "Why doesn't everyone put out their idea for how this should be handled?" Luxa remained adamant about dividing everything equally, and Aurora agreed. Lapblood and Whiptail stayed with the idea it would end in war. Howard and Nike said let representatives of each race discuss the matter. Wynnora looked a Gregor with a twinkle in her eye.

"Or you could try something really crazy," she said. Gregor felt he could read her mind, and he liked her idea.

"This could be the first multi-species city," he said. Everyone looked at them as if they suggested the company form a circus.

"Might work, it might," Kik said.

"Works with prophecy. Crawlers easy to live with, they are," Kot added. There was some debate back and forth. No one agreed with Gregor and Wynnora's idea, but they did not throw it away just yet. Gregor thought it might have a chance.

"Why don't you guys hang on to that idea," Wynnora said. "Then, if we find this cave, you can consider it for a strategy." Everyone agreed to think it over. Gregor was pretty happy with that.

The next day the party continued on its journey. They switched up partners, and Gregor got to ride with Luxa and Aurora. Wynnora went with Howard and Nike, because she much preferred riding and talking with Nike. Wynnora had Howard show her how to tie complicated knots to distract her from remembering she was underground. Being a sailor of sorts, Howard could tie a dozen different knots perfectly. Wynnora was terrible at it. She kept trying, though, just to keep busy.

Gregor decided to talk to Luxa to keep busy. She updated him on Mareth, who was officially in charge of Regalia's army. He was also expecting a baby. Howard did not mention it, but he was promoted to a captain in the army. Gregor guessed that they promoted young in the Underland due to a higher death rate. Luxa explained he was not very happy about the promotion as it was nepotism and he would rather just be known as a doctor. Nerissa, though still unstable and weak, was actually becoming stronger, and was talking to a man recently.

"It has caused a sort of commotion," Luxa explained with a smile. "A member of the royal family talking to someone of the opposite sex. Unheard of." They both laughed.

Everyone, except maybe the humans, need a break by midday, and they land for lunch. All along the main tunnel, there have been openings for tunnels that lead elsewhere. They landed next to one, and heat seemed to come out of it. Luxa said there may be a land path back to Regalia through them, but that will be determined later.

Lapblood and Whiptail along with crawlers finally catch up, and Howard begins handing out lunch. Just as they begin to eat, the fliers' ears perk up, and they shift uncomfortably.

"Something is coming closer from in the tunnel," Hipp says. Gregor notices Hector taking a protective stance closer to her.

"It sounds…" Aurora pauses like she does not believe it. "Like twisters."

"What are twisters?" Wynnora whispers to Gregor.

"Snakes. But they can only live in the jungle."

"That cannot be," Luxa says, but she draws her sword. Greogor and Howard follow suit, and Wynnora grabs her bow. Lapblood crouches low, preparing to attack, and Whiptail tries to do the same but looks anything but intimidating.

They stand at the ready until they can all hear them. Then Gregor can see their shadowy forms slither forward in the shiners' lights. There are not like the vine like twisters from the jungle. They are more like huge pythons. Thick, with shiny black scales. They are difficult to see even with the shiners' light. Gregor waited for them to attack, but they stopped. One slithered forward and raised its head level with Luxa.


	12. Chapter 12

12

"Your company risks trespassing." It talked. Gregor could not believe it talked. "Definitely not like the twisters," he thought. He could see the others looked shocked by its voice, which seemed to whisper, slithering over the S's. Luxa's face remained calm, and she spoke up first.

"I am Queen Luxa of Regalia. We are new here, and mean no harm. We have no intention of trespassing."

"Indeed. It would be unwise," the serpent replied. "Yet here you are, at the edge of our jungle, insssulting us. Insssults can lead to conflict" So the heat was from a jungle. Gregor did not like the emphasis the serpent was giving 'insult.'

"How do we insult you?" Luxa asks, her voice remaining strong.

"You come to our lands, yet ignore out ways. A declaration of war?" This was dangerous. These snakes saw the slightest insult as a declaration of war.

"We have our own ways. How do they conflict with your own?"

"Your males. They are… indecent." Gregor was confused now.

"They're like the twisters," Lapblood explained in a low voice. "Female dominated. Truly inspiring, but it may be troublesome now."

"The flier is mated. You have done well," the serpent nods in approval to Hector and Hippolyta. "But these humans. Unmated. We shall eat them." Gregor exchanges a very nervous look with Howard.

"We were unaware of your customs, as you are of our own," Luxa says quickly. "We can come to some agreement."

"Perhaps. In the future. But as to you tread so closely to our land with no invitation, we expect you to abide by our laws. Anything else would be an attack on our ways" Luxa is thinking.

"The Overlander. He is unworthy to… mate… in the Underland. Therefore, he is my servant. My personal guard. Does this not sit well with your customs?" Luxa asks. The serpent considers this.

"Servant. Yes. If a male is unworthy, this is indeed an excellent position for him." Gregor cannot help but feel annoyed with being called an unworthy servant, but he decides it is smarter to keep his mouth shut.

"And Howard," Luxa continues, nodding to her cousin. "He is my cousin, of noble blood (Not quite true, Gregor thinks)… he is highly regarded in our home."

"Then you have failed him by not giving him to a female. Then you parade him before the queen. Insssulting. We shall eat him." Luxa flinches when she realizes she is talking to the queen.

"Luxa," Howard hisses. Nike steps behind him protectively.

"Do not attack," she whispers back. "We cannot risk provoking them. It may lead to war."

"They wish to eat me, Luxa."

"We must find a way to fit you into their customs." The serpent's jaw begins to unhinge, and Gregor's stomach twists. The other serpents follow suit, and soon they are all staring at the party with horrifying, gaping mouths, light glinting off their fangs. Gregor can see Luxa thinking hard, and he is thinking to. Either they let the snakes eat Howard to avoid insulting their culture and staring a war, or they attack to save Howard and most likely cause a war. Just then Wynnora steps forward.

"And who said he wasn't married?" she yells. "Er. I mean mated." She puts her hands on her hips, and stares serpent right in its face. "He is _my_ mate… I mean. Husband." Everyone looks at her in confusion, including the serpent. It begins to crack its jaw back into place, and Gregor sees everyone flinch at the sight, and worse, the sound.

"Do not lie to us, human. It is an isssult. We can smell no connection between you and the male."

"Oh, and just how much experience do you have with humans?" Gregor hears Lapblood cheer her on in a whisper. The snake looks uncertain.

"The last travelers through the tunnel were human."

"And one group of humans makes you an expert. We're married, meaning mated. He's mine." Now it is Gregor's party that stares with gaping mouths.

"Show us proof." Wynnora's face only falters a brief moment.

"Proof? What do you want us to do? Consummate our. Uh. Union. Right here? I don't know what you do in the jungle, but in Regalia we save that for the bedroom." The Underlanders are covered in a deep blush, but Lapblood burst into laughter. The serpent ignores her.

"The last humans had many ways of showing mated pairs. Show proof, or we shall eat him." Wynnora did not hesitate. She just turns around, grabs Howard, and kisses him. Not just a nice, little kiss, but borderline make out. Gregor and Luxa just stare, and Gregor swore he would punch Howard because he was actually kissing her back. Then just as quickly, Wynnora pushes Howard away hard, and turns back to the serpent. She put her hand back on her hips, and watches as the snake licks the air.

"I am impresssssed," she said. "You have excellent control over your mate." Wynnora smiles proudly.

"Thank you, I try." More laughter from Lapblood.

"And I do smell the union now." That was it. Gregor was going to punch Howard. The serpent turned back to Luxa. "You handle your males excellently. They know their place well. Know that our territory begins in this tunnel. Do not enter uninvited. If you pass this tunnel again, we will be willing to discuss customs and agreements with your people." The snake did not wait for a reply, and slithered away. After a few minutes, Luxa turned her fury onto Wynnora.

"Why would you do such a thing? Are you mad?" She went on and on, and Wynnora yelled back. She said there was no other choice. Lapblood continued laughing, and Nike joined in. Howard still stood in shock.

"I will need Howard later for negotiations with this new race. What will happen when he has no Overlander wife?" Luxa yells.

"I don't know. Make something up."

"I have a better idea," Luxa says with an evil smile.

"Luxa, do not-" Howard begins.

"By the power vested in me by the people of Regalia," she says, raising her chin triumphantly, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Lapblood laughs so hard she rolls on the ground. Now Gregor is mad. They are yelling at each other, fliers included. Can she do that? Yes. Officially? Yes. There are witnesses. Take it back. Never. This is not funny. It was not a joke.

"Fine!" Wynnora yells. "We're married! Happy?" She stares at Luxa with a wicked smile. "Now if you do not mind," she continues sweetly, "someone needs to take first watch. As Howard and I are newlyweds, we will be a bit busy tonight." Howard faints.

"Stop torturing my cousin so," Luxa tells Wynnora. "You are divorced."

"Annulled," Wynnora insists.

"Your marriage is officially annulled by the Queen of Regalia," Luxa says, and tries to revive her cousin. Gregor feels pretty faint himself. Lapblood is trying to stop laughing.

"Good," Wynnora says. "Now we should probably move on."


	13. Chapter 13

13

The tentative friendship between Wynnora and Howard was shattered, but at least they ignored each other instead of argued. Gregor's anger with Howard disappeared after he saw how upset the Underlander was. Now Gregor was just mad that he could not ride with Luxa. Instead he had to ride with his cousin who just mumbled curses at Howard in every language she knew. At least this time he got to ride with Hippolyta.

The company continued on at a leisurely pace for two days. Everyone got into a sort of routine. Luxa called for breaks, Howard distributed supplies, Lapblood kept the shiners quiet. During breaks Gregor tried to entertain himself by practicing his sword skills, but that was getting dull.

Now they were flying in a particularly narrow part of the tunnel, and Wynnora lay with her face straight down in Hipp, trying to imagine she was not underground. It left Gregor to entertain himself, so he looked over at Luxa who was riding with her cousin. He gave her an over exaggerated sigh of boredom. She him a sarcastic pout, probably meant to mean "aw poor thing." He stuck his tongue out at her in return, and she laughed out loud before clamping her hand over her mouth. Howard turned around.

"What are you laugh-"

Out of nowhere, a buzzer appeared from behind him and knocked him off Aurora. A dozen more buzzers appear from the darkness, then several more drop in from above. The fliers try to take evasive action, but the tunnel is too small for them to perform their best. Gregor remembers the last time he saw buzzers. They tried to assassinate Luxa, so his first thought is get to her. Wynnora has already dropped off Hipp onto Nike, like she practiced.

"Careful, Wynn!" he calls to her. "Hipp. Can you get me to Luxa?"

"Of course I can." The small tunnel allows the shiners' light to completely fill it. Gregor aims at wings with his sword, and severs three. Hipp is a great partner, and in no time he is near Luxa. Not that she needs help. Luxa and Aurora spin and dive flawlessly around the buzzers, and there do not seem to be many near her. Gregor looks down to dive attack a buzzer, sending his sword into its eye, and sees a swarm of them around Howard on the ground.

"We have to get to Howard!" he calls to Luxa. They try to make it down to her cousin, but the buzzers keep them divided. He cannot cut off wings anymore, because they will simply drop to Howard. Gregor decides to give into his rager senses completely. His sight narrows to kill shots. He leaps from Hipp, landing on a buzzer, and hacks its head off. As the creature falls, he rolls back to Hippolyta. She goes higher, and again he leaps to another buzzer. This time the buzzer tries to throw him off, and he must hold on long enough to stab its eye.

Luxa catches on, and follows suit leaping from buzzer to buzzer then back to Aurora. She is a lot faster and more graceful than Gregor, but does not deliver a kill shot as consistently as he does. Between the two of them, though, they are able to send the buzzers into retreat. If it were not for Hippolyta turning him around, Gregor would have followed to the creatures.

"Calm yourself, Gregor. They are retreating," Hipp says. Gregor shakes his head, and tries to focus.

"Right. Thanks, Hipp." She nods in return.

Hipp lands next to the rest of the group, and Gregor assesses the situation. The crawlers and gnawers had not caught up with everyone yet, so they were not in the fight. Gregor looks at the pile of wasp like bodies on the ground, and sees dozens of metal arrows in them. Wynnora is already collecting them.

"Get off, Gleam! This is my piece!" Lumis yells. They were fighting over a buzzer body, even though there are several to eat.

"I got to this one first! Find your own!"

"Quiet! Both of you! Or I shall add your bodies to our enemies'!" Luxa yells at them. She is kneeling beside her cousin, who holds his side in pain. "He must have broken a rib. Gregor, find the medical kit." Gregor finds it with Nike.

Besides Howard's broken rib, Nike has a small tear in her wing and Wynnora's hand is badly cut from her bow string. They help Howard first, then he sees to everyone's injuries, no matter how small. By the time they are finished, Lapblood returns with the other half of the expedition party. Luxa quickly explains what happens, and Whiptail shakes with fear. Though Gregor likes Whiptail well enough, he wonders why Ripred would pick such a scared gnawer. The crawlers eat some of the buzzer bodies while the shiners are not looking.

"Buzzers do not attack without reason," Lapblood says. "It must have been an assassination attempt."

"But Regalia is at peace. Who would want to kill me now?" Luxa asks.

"I'm not sure they were focused on you, Luxa," Gregor says. "Didn't you see them? A few kept us busy, but most of them were focused on Howard. That's who they attacked first. To separate him."

"That is ridiculous." Howard shakes his head. "There is no reason for anyone to want to assassinate me."

"Well it's either that, or they attack for no reason, because they didn't go after us," Lapblood says, clearly done with the conversation. "No sense in thinking about it now. We have maybe one day until we should find that cave. Then we go home. You will all have time to think about it on the journey back."


	14. Chapter 14

14

They settle in for dinner. Luxa argues with her cousin to get him to take pain medication. Gregor suggests rock, paper, scissor (he thinks this should be a rule from now on), and Luxa wins. Howard takes the medication. In the meantime, Gregor quietly asks Lapblood about Whiptail.

"Ripred didn't pick her. Neither did I. She was part of an agreement." Gregor has to ask her to explain. "Many of the gnawers did not want to be included on this expedition. The ones who did not want to be included said they would agree to it only if they could pick a representative. I don't why, but they picked that pup," she gestured to Whiptail with her head. Gregor thought that deal seemed a little strange. He decides he is overthinking things, and turns his attention to the humans, who are the only ones still awake now.

"Wynn," Howard says. Gregor could see the medicine was taking affect. "You do not see the trouble you could cause."

"Oh yeah?" she says, looking a little amused.

"Yeah." They all have to keep from laughing. Underlanders do not sound right saying yeah. "You are immature. And you do not think about your actions. And you keep breaking rules."

"Oh, because breaking rules will truly be our demise," Luxa mumbles to Gregor.

"How long are you going to be mad at me?" Wynnora asks.

"Until you apologize."

"Alright. I'm sorry for saving your life. I'm sorry for putting your honor in question. I'm sorry you had to kiss an Overlander. I promise I will never molest you again." Luxa buries her face in Gregor's shoulder to keep from laughing at the ridiculous apology. He just tries to cough over his laughter.

Howard seemed pleased though, and nodded. "You are forgiven, Wynnora." He laid back to sleep. "But I really did not mind kissing an Overlander." Luxa and Wynnora bursted into laughter, but Gregor did not find it funny. "He has nerve to be suspicious of Luxa and me," Gregor thought, "Then goes and says something like that about my cousin. It better be the meds talking."

The next day, everyone prepared to leave. Wynnora said she would ride with Howard again, but Gregor quickly stopped that. He insisted on riding with Wynnora. The trip was rather uneventful except for Gregor trying to nudge into all of his cousin's conversations with Howard. When they landed for midday, Wynnora asked to go for a walk with Gregor. When they were far enough from the group, she confronted him.

"This needs to stop," she says.

"What does?"

"This whole thing with you not letting me near Howard. Yeah, I noticed."

"I'm not doing anything. You're just imagining it." He did not even sound convincing to himself.

"Howard and I are friends. You shouldn't have a problem with that. You're the one throwing googly eyes at Luxa all the time."

"What's that supposed to mean? We're just friends too." He felt himself blushing.

"Oh Luxa chan," she says is a mocking voice. "Won't you practice with me today? I hope she notices how funny I am."

"Shut up. It's not like that." He knew it was lame, so he tried to think of an insult. "And you watch too much anime." That was terrible.

"I'll stop when you stop." She continued making the joke, and Gregor really wished she could be more mature.

"Fine. I'll stop."

"Excellent." Wynnora smiled happily. "And so long as you know your limits, I'll keep him off your back." She walked away. Gregor wanted to still be mad at her, but he could not. It was a kind offer to distract Howard since he was always keeping an eye on Luxa when she was with Gregor. He reprimanded himself for getting happy at the possibility of having a moment alone with the queen.

The party continued on after lunch, and Gregor went with Luxa and Aurora again. Just as Wynnora promised, she kept Howard distracted the whole time. Gregor was not sure if there was a connection or not, but with her cousin looking somewhere else, Luxa leaned on Gregor's back again. Gregor wondered if this was going past a limit. "It's totally fine," he thought. "She's just more comfortable like this."

The fliers' ears all perked up.

"There is a cave up ahead," Nike says excitedly.

"It must be enormous," Aurora says. Everyone perks up, and awaits the cave. Luxa's hand falls on Gregor, and he is so distracted he almost misses the tunnel ending abruptly.


	15. Chapter 15

15

The tunnel ends, and a huge cave opens up before them. The fliers land at the opening, where they plan to wait for the gnawers and crawlers to catch up. Lumis and Gleam both shine their lights full blast (even they are excited to see the cave), but it does not penetrate far into to the darkness. Gregor cannot see the top or bottom, but he can hear a river somewhere in the distance.

"I knew we would find it," Luxa says in a whisper, then starts making plans to survey the area. When the whole team has arrived, they all split up. The shiners stay at the opening, so the humans all use flashlights. Wynnora and Howard go to the right with Nike, while Gregor goes with Luxa and Aurora to the left. Lapblood and the crawlers explore the center, while Hipp, Hector, and Whiptail stay at the opening.

Gregor and Luxa keep flying forward, trying to stay with the wall to their left. He starts to wonder if there is any end to this cave, but Luxa and Aurora insist that the wall is definitely curving. That means the cave is a circle. It take 45 minutes before they run into their cousins, meaning between the two teams, they have circled the cave. The teams fly across the cave back to the entrance, and wait for Lapblood to return with Kik and Kot.

Gregor thought everyone would be anxious to begin duscussing the cave. He certainly was. He wanted to hear what the others found and their thoughts on plans, but the only thing they all decided on was staying there a full day tomorrow (Gregor was thankful for this. His shoulder still ached from the rapids, Howard was still in a lot of pain from his injury, and most of the party was exhausted). Gregor looked around and saw all the Underlanders avoided each other.

Gregor looked over to his cousin and mouthed "What's their problem?" She gave a weak smile and mouthed "I got this" back.

"So," she said. "What section will the humans get? And will everyone be using this entrance? I mean that seems awfully inconvenient." Luxa exchanged a look with Lapblood, and Gregor thought it almost looked like suspicion.

"The division of the cave will be determined by representatives of each race," Luxa said plainly.

"Oh, right. Of course. It's going to weird though huh? I mean. Are you going to draw lines?" Gregor got it now. The Underlanders were all avoiding each other because they could now see that dividing the land would be incredibly difficult, if not impossible. It was ridiculous to think about really. Were they going to try to paint lines down the cave and have everyone stay in their spot?

"I do not appreciate your tone, Overlander," Lapblood growled. "War is on the line here, and I will not have you mock the situation."

"Oh, I'm mocking the situation?" Wynnora asked. "You're the ones giving each other the cold shoulder. You have a monumental problem on your hands, and you're just going to ignore it? Why? Because you are afraid?" Lapbood tensed up as if she were going to attack Wynnora.

"Wynn is right," Luxa said. Everyone is surprised. "It is our responsibility to begin forming a plan now. We cannot ignore this problem to comfort ourselves."

"And what would you have us do," Lapblood asked. Wynnora sat down, pleased that she successfully instigated the discussion.

"We must form a plan that we all agree with. We may be the only members of our races who will side with each other," Howard puts in.

"We all disagreed earlier, and I do not think discussing the solutions will help matters," Luxa says. "Each is as dangerous or impossible to achieve as the others. We already know this."

"So why not vote on it?" Gregor suggests. "You're not idiots. You've probably been thinking about this the whole trip. So vote on it. Majority wins, and you can all get behind a solution." Wynnora already has her notebook out, and volunteers to help take down votes and read them to keep everything anonymous for the Underlanders.

The expedition team hesitates at first. Then Kik and Kot say they like the idea, and soon everyone has agreed to vote. Luxa and Howard are able to write their vote down themselves, and Wynnora helps everyone else. Then she quickly tallies up the votes, and everyone sits anxiously awaiting the decision.

"Well someone thinks you guys should just fight it out. There are three votes to have a council divide the land. And the winning decision, with the majority of six votes goes to," Wynnora smiles happily, "The first multi-species city."


	16. Chapter 16

16

It was wishful thinking to hope that this would settle everything. Immediately after the decision was read, Luxa began arguing against it. It became clear that she, Aurora, and Lapblood were the three votes for dividing the cave. Gregor did not think Luxa was used to voting on matters, because she argued for two hours even though the vote was supposed to decide the team's decision. It did not help matters that Lapblood was on her side. Gregor tried to convince them now.

"The prophecy is focused on bringing the races together. Maybe this is what it means. Maybe that's why it has so many species on one expedition."

"It cannot work," was all the queen had for a reply.

"And drawing lines will? I'm not saying it will be easy, but the two of you," he said, gesturing toward Luxa and Lapblood, "are supposed to be strong leaders up for a challenge. Are you going to just run away?" Luxa grew red with anger.

"You forget whom you address, Overlander. I never run away." Luxa held her chin high, and Lapblood crouched beside her dangerously.

"Stand together, gnawer and human. Live, why not?" Kik said.

"The crawlers have been pretty confident about this idea since the beginning," Gregor said, acknowledging Kik.

"And they often show wisdom is their decisions," Howard added.

"And are you two really going to run from a challenge these timid, little guys are more than willing attempt?" Wynnora asked. "No offense. Sorry. You're great actually," she added to Kik and Kot nervously.

Lapblood looked at Luxa. "It would appear we are outnumbered, and our courage is in question. When we return to Regalia, this team may be the only representatives of the Underland willing to stay together. It would be best to take their side," she said with a sigh.

Luxa turned to Aurora, who gave a slight nod. "Then I shall support the plan to try to make this cave a multi-species city," she says with difficulty, then turns to Gregor. "Never imply I run from challenges or that I am a weak leader."

"Yes, Your Highness," he says with a smile.

"And never say that with sarcasm. It is a term of respect," she adds, addressing the whole team.

"Yes, Your Highness," Wynnora, Howard, and Lapblood say in unison.

There are many pros and cons to the chosen solution, and the Underlanders go through them in great detail. Wynnora is able to keep up in the discussion rather well, and Gregor finds that he is also able to contribute useful points. They decide that it would be best to use the prophecy to support their plan as it was the determining factor in allowing the expedition. The expedition team spends the next hour using Nerissa's prophecy to justify their plan. It came to four points.

The name of the prophecy is prophecy of paths. The two paths available are living in peace or fighting in war. Peace is far more attractive.

The danger warning accompanied a warning for those wishing to be "discrete." This meant beware those who wish to remain separate, so danger lies with dividing the cave.

The prophecy must include so many species for a reason. Their explanation of the reason is that a multi species city was the plan all along.

The prophecy clearly states that the queen must choose a path, so what she says goes (This was Wynnora's idea, and it seemed to please Luxa greatly).

Everyone seemed a lot happier after they all had a plan to get behind. Gregor was also happy with the plan. It meant that there were leaders willing to try anything to avoid war. He felt a little excited with this. If the Underland remained at peace, maybe his mother would not remain against allowing him to visit. It was a slim chance, but it was still possible. Then he remembered what Wynnora said. If he continued coming to the Underland, it would only make life harder at home. The excitement drained out of him.


	17. Chapter 17

17

They spent the next day exploring the cave in teams: Lapblood and Whiptail, Kik and Kot, Nike and Aurora, Hippolyta and Hector, Wynnora and Howard, and Gregor and Luxa. No one wanted to take Lumis and Gleam, so the shiners stayed at the entrance making it easy for everyone to find their way back.

A half hour into walking with Luxa, Gregor figured they got the most boring section of the cave to explore. It was mainly flat, which was good for a city, but very dull at the moment. He used his echolocation to inspect the area, and only found a few stalactites.

"Gregor?" Luxa's voice startled him.

"Yeah?" He heard her take a deep breath.

"Do you truly believe that I run from conflict?" Gregor could not help shining the flashlight on her. She had to be joking, but her face just looked sad.

"No. I'm sorry if I upset you. I was just trying to get you to agree with the team."

"But it would appear that I am running from fighting and battle. In the last two years my main focus has been to avoid conflict and violence if at all possible." She made a face, then added, "People have likened me to Vikus." Gregor had to laugh at that. He would love to be likened to Vikus. He stopped walking so he could look at Luxa.

"First of all," Gregor began, "I have never seen you run from a fight, so there is no reason to think you look like you're afraid of fighting. Second, sometimes it takes a lot more courage to not fight." He suddenly thought of the time he spared the young Bane's life knowing there would be hell to pay in Regalia. "From what I've seen down here, it's a lot harder handling matters diplomatically, but you always try anyway. In my mind, that makes a great leader."

Luxa smiled gratefully at him. Gregor was pretty sure her eyes were the prettiest shade of violet he ever saw.

"Thank you, Gregor." With that she leaned forward and hugged him. He hugged her back, and hoped that he really was as helpful as she made him feel. They stood there a few moments in each other's arms, letting the stress of two years seep away.

"You are such a good friend," Luxa said. Gregor felt such a strange mix of happiness, annoyance, relief, and any number of other emotions from the statement that he decided to just push them aside.

"Luxa?" Howard's voice came from the darkness. Gregor and Luxa just had enough time to push away from each other before the beam from a flashlight fell on them. Neither of them heard their cousins approaching.

"Yes? We are here," Luxa called back, pushing her crown up and raising her chin. Gregor could see in the dim light that she was blushing deeply. As their cousins got closer, Gregor saw Howard had an arm around Wynnora, who was wet and shivering.

"What happened to you?" Gregor asked.

"Wynn fell into the river," Howard said, barely hiding his smile. "Your cousin is very skilled in keeping a simple walk very interesting."

"Oh sh-shut up," Wynnora said back through shivers. "You're j-just jealous of my f-falling over no-nothing sk-skills." Gregor walked over to wrap an arm around her, then the group walked back together. She whispered to Gregor, "S-sorry to third wheel, bu-buddy." Did she know what he and Luxa were doing? "It doesn't matter," Gregor thought. "We weren't doing anything." Gregor was having a really hard time figuring out if his cousin was trying to keep him and the queen separate or together.

When they got back to camp, Wynnora did not hesitate to get her freezing, wet clothes off. She stripped right down to her underwear while the Underlanders blushed deeply and looked away. Wynnora was not very shy about nudity, and sometimes went to public baths in her trips to Japan. Gregor did not think much of it either. He had seen girls in swimsuits that covered a lot less.

"Perhaps you could have waited a moment," Howard says, as he passes her a blanket. Gregor heard Luxa mumble in agreement.

"Aren't you s-supposed to be a doctor? The human form sh-should not bother you," Wynnora said back. "Unless you really think Overlanders are th-that ugly." She wrapped the blanket around her. "Besides, I already feel warmer. That river was like ice." Nike and Aurora were already back, so Wynnora curled up with Nike.

"Overlanders are not particularly modest, are they?" Luxa asked Gregor. He shrugged.

"Actually, Wynn is usually covered more than most people. I've seen girls in a lot less." The look Luxa gave him was frightening.

"What do you mean, a lot less?" He felt tapped. She was definitely going to kill him, and he was not sure why. After all, she said they were friends. Wynnora came to his rescue.

"Overlanders don't wear a lot to swim. Gregor can't help it if someone walks in front of him." This did not seem to completely settle Luxa, but at least Gregor did not feel in danger anymore. "So are there Underlanders openly opposed to the peace you have right now, Luxa?" Wynnora asked. Luxa still had an angry look, but she answered.

"I would not say openly. I strongly support the peace treaties currently in place, and it would not be wise to openly challenge the queen."

"But you seemed to be aware that people do not like it. Lapblood certainly is."

"We are aware there are people who are… cautious. About the current treaties in place," answered Howard. "This is why I am suspicious of your council members' sudden change in opinion."

"You are suspicious of many, cousin. Especially in regards to the safety of your family. This is appreciated, but need I remind you that I am queen, not some little sister you must protect from young men?"

"Sometimes I wonder," Howard said quietly.

"But doesn't he have a point," Gregor added, remembering his own suspicion. "Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing to watch your council. Or maybe you could have I don't know. An evaluation done?"

"It is as Wynnora stated before. This could destroy trust. I cannot have that. Now I have agreed to be cautious, I will not have any of you questioning my decision further." That made them all fall quiet.


	18. Chapter 18

18

The journey back was rather uneventful. The expedition party traveled on the same path they came on, which made the already boring tunnel even duller. There was a brief debate about whether or not to try a different tunnel on the way back, but this idea was quickly shot down. Everyone agreed it was too much of a risk to get lost with the queen, and no one wanted to accidently enter the territory of the enormous snakes.

Though the company tried to remain alert, Gregor started to notice everyone relaxing. As far as adventures in the Underland went, this one was tame. No serious injuries, no deaths, and very few complications. Gregor kept his ears peeled for any buzzer attacks, but he doubted they would be back.

It took a couple days to get back to the sea, and it was actually a pleasant trip. Everyone talked, joked, and traded traveling partners. Gregor's cousin had a particularly fun time with Luxa. It did not take long for Wynnora to realize that the young queen was very mature for her age, but was rather sheltered in some ways. By the time the party landed for the day, Luxa finally understood dirty jokes. Howard did not appreciate this to say the least, and Gregor worked with Luxa to keep their cousins from fighting.

Everyone was relieved when they did not encounter the snakes again. Luxa did bring up her plans for meeting with snakes in the future with Gregor. She did not want to mess up the first encounter with a race from the new land, and was absolutely determined to make a peaceful treaty with them. Gregor was pleased with himself when he was actually able to help Luxa talk through her ideas and contribute his own. Maybe he was starting to get the hang of the politics stuff.

Things had been going so exceedingly well that now that they reached the sea again, Luxa stopped and asked a question while they packed the boats.

"Does this not all seem too easy?"

"What do you mean?" Gregor asked.

"This expedition has seemed far too simple. I am concerned that we are missing something."

Gregor gave her a confused look. "Easy? Well maybe for you, but I almost drowned."

"And I would not consider a broken rib easy," Howard added.

"Nor a torn wing," said Nike.

"Yeah, and don't forget I fell in a river," Wynnora joked. That got a good laugh.

"Oh yes," Lapblood joined in. "And did you forget that your cousin went through a very difficult divorce." Everyone laughed, except Howard and Wynnora, who corrected her with annulled.

"You are not taking this expedition seriously. Though I do not hope for death, that is usually what our adventures result in. I believe we have all let down our guards, and should remain more cautious for the remainder of the journey."

"Sure, Luxa," Gregor said. "But hopefully we won't need be." He figured better safe than sorry.

Despite everyone's efforts to be more serious for the rest of the journey, they all relaxed a bit too much. No one could help it. They had had a successful journey, and there were no deaths to mourn. What more could they hope for?

Gregor and Luxa took first watch, and sat in the front of the leading boat. Wynnora was again immediately sea sick, and there was something about this sea that reminded her that she was underground. She curled up on the other side of the boat with Howard. Gregor actually liked the rock of the boat, and he loved how much room there was above the water. With the huge cavern disappearing into the dark above him, he was almost able to pretend he was home in the Overland.

Gregor was so lost in thought that he jumped when Luxa laid her head on his shoulder. She quickly sat up again.

"My apologies, I must be slipping to sleep," she said. Gregor did not think she was the type to doze during watch duty.

"Oh no," he said. "It's fine. I mean if you're more comfortable."

"No. I should sit up. It is better for remaining alert." They sat in silence for a few moments. "How fare your sisters?"

"They're doing great." Gregor filled her in on the last two years. How Lizzie was doing great in mathematics, Maggie still loved rats and roaches (which drove their mother crazy), and how Wynnora was making them both some martial arts. "She says it's to keep boys away, so I can't really complain." Luxa laughed, and shook her head.

"Over protective, older brother. You have much in common with Howard." She looked at him funny. "You care very much for many people. You are willing to do anything for even a stranger. Even learn the rules of diplomacy."

"Well I don't like to brag," Gregor said in a cocky tone, which made Luxa laugh again. "But I have been paying attention, and I think I'd make a pretty great politician." He smiled.

"Indeed. With you dedication you could even be a great royal." She stopped herself.

"A what?" Gregor was not sure what he had heard.

"Nothing," she was suddenly angry. "You are distracting us from our duties, Overlander. I ordered everyone to remain alert for the journey, and you were the first to agree." Gregor did not remember it as an order, but he did not say anything. Luxa stood up. "Now let us actually take our duties seriously."

Gregor was not quite sure what happened, or if she was still talking about watch duty. "Fine," he replied, unable to hide the annoyance in his voice. She was not even looking at him anymore. "Geez," he thought, "What did I do?" Gregor followed her gaze into the sea, and felt himself grow cold.


	19. Chapter 19

19

In the distance, the water turned rough with waves being thrown over stalagmites. Gregor was not sure how they got on this course, surely Howard had not directed them here. However, that did not matter now. What mattered now was that was that there was no way the boat would be able to navigate the rocks and waves.

"Howard!" Luxa called, and rushed to her cousin. She got him to his feet, while Gregor woke everyone on the other boat. Now Gregor heard the Underlanders shouting at each other.

"Why did you change course?" Howard yelled.

"I did no such thing. You must have set the boat in the wrong direction from the start."

"I would not make such a mistake."

"Guys!" Gregor yelled. "This doesn't really matter right now. What are we going to do about it?"

"We lift one boat, and Howard should be able to navigate the other. This is called the Gnawer's Teeth, is it not? You have gone through it before."

Howard shook his head. "On a smaller craft, yes, but as it is, no. The rock formations are far too close together. Have everyone board this boat, and the fliers will lift it to safety."

"Uh," Wynnora said, hanging off the back of the boat, "That may be a problem." They all ran to her, and saw the rudder was destroyed.

"What could have-" Luxa began.

"There is no time to wonder about that now, Luxa. Go to the other boat." The boats were quickly moving toward Gnawer's Teeth, and now the front one was turning sideways. With Luxa on the safe bat, Gregor helped Howard transfer a few supplies, then everyone climbed over and Gregor cut the rope. Howard instructed the strongest fliers, Hippolyta and Hector, to take opposite ends, to best distribute strength. The fliers lifted the boat out of the water with some difficulty, and began to move it away from danger.

Gregor was watching the other boat hit the stalagmites and shatter, when Hector lost his grip for a moment. The back left of the boat dropped several feet, sending everyone flying in that direction. Lapblood narrowly avoided sending Kik flying off the boat, but Whiptail flew into Luxa and Howard. Howard flipped right over the side and into the water, but Gregor leaped for Luxa. As she flipped over the side, he grabbed her hand, and held tight.

"I must go for him!" Nike cried

"No, Hipp cannot hold your side on her own," Hector said back having regained his own grip. He gave some order for them to change positions, and they all moved.

"Stop!" Gregor yelled, but it was too late. The jarring motion of the fliers made him lose his grip, and Luxa fell into the water below. Gregor did not even think, he just grabbed a rope, and lifted himself to the side of the boat. "Wynn! Grab the other end of this rope." He tied a hasty knot around himself, then jumped in.

The water was freezing, and Gregor found it hard to catch his breath. He used echolocation to try to spot Luxa, but the water made it difficult. He needed to know what direction she was in.

"Luxa!" he called. "Luxa!"

"Gregor!" He heard her to his left. He concentrated in that direction, and spotted her. As he fought to swim in her direction, he called out to her.

"Luxa, swim toward my voice!" He kept calling to her, so she would know where he was. Every time he called out to her, water would fill his mouth, causing him to cough and gag, but he could not stop. The waves coming from Gnawer's Teeth slowed them greatly, but Gregor could tell he was getting closer to her.

He reached Luxa just in time. His rope was almost out of length, and Luxa was barely able to keep her head above the water. Gregor grabbed her and held tight. She could not swim anymore, and was coughing out water. Gregor struggled trying to keep her up.

"Wynn! Wynn!" he called back to the boat. She was not pulling them back. It was difficult to tell at this distance, but it appeared only three fliers were holding up the boat. "She must be helping to find Howard," he thought.

"Luxa? Luxa look at me." He turned her face to look at him, and she looked completely exhausted. "Can you hold on to me by yourself?" She gave a weak nod. Gregor moved her around to his back, so she could hold on around his neck. Then he began pulling on the rope to bring them back to the boat. After a few pulls, he felt the other end start to pull him in. Gregor was exhausted, so he just held tight and waited to be pulled in.

Gregor focused all his energy into holding onto the rope and making sure Luxa was still with him, and he had no idea who pulled him onto the boat. He collapsed on the deck, and Luxa coughed out even more water. He heard Howard give directions from somewhere on the boat, but he was too tired to open his eyes. "They found him," he thought, and fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

20

When Gregor woke up, the boat was back in the water. He must not have been asleep long, because his hair was still damp. He looked around the boat, which was rather crowded now, and saw Luxa asleep near the front. He breathed a sigh of relief. Then someone smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Baka!" He looked next to him where Wynnora sat lecturing him. He had no idea what she was saying, but he was pretty happy to see her. He made her calm down, and explain again.

"Don't. Jump. Off. Boats." She wrapped him in a hug. "I'm too old for this, Gregor. You're going give me an ulcer with all these stunts you pull." Gregor laughed.

"I'm sure you'll survive. You found Howard?"

"Nike went after him, that's why Aurora couldn't go for Luxa." Gregor nodded, he already figured that. "Sorry, I didn't pull the rope right away. You know I'm not very useful when things go crazy like that."

"You did fine, Wynn. I'm just glad you thought to tie off the rope," he said with a smile.

"Probably to the only smart thing I did do. It was the crawlers who started pulling you in. Then Lapblood and I got you back in the boat," she explained.

"I think I love crawlers," Gregor said. "They always save my butt."

Wynnora explained that they had no idea how they got off course, but Howard and Lapblood thought it best not to start pointing fingers while they were all stuck on the same boat. No one was seriously hurt, so they could discuss it later. The whole ordeal, though, had them thrown so far off course that Howard now had them on a route to return to Regalia through the Fount.

"He's really excited for you to see his home," Wynnora said.

"Oh yeah? Then why isn't he over here telling me about it." Howard was keeping busy over by Luxa.

"Well," Wynnora said, biting her lip. "You sort of fell asleep holding Luxa's hand, and you know. He took it the wrong way." Gregor felt his stomach twist. "I tried to explain. He's not mad or anything, just uh. Well I don't really know. People confuse me," she said with a nervous laugh.

Howard saw Luxa as his sister, and Gregor had two sisters of his own. He knew what Howard was thinking. Not to mention Luxa was the queen, and he was an Overlander. Gregor did not want to think of the trouble he could have caused with the silly accident.

"We don't really need to talk about this, Wynn."

"Oh thank goodness."

Gregor felt bad about upsetting Howard, but he quickly forgot about it. The boats had been set off course and broken. That could not have been an accident. The queen almost died. Why would Howard and Lapblood just ignore this? Maye it would avoid any conflict while they were all packed on one boat, but Gregor thought everyone should be trying to figure out what happened now. He wanted to ask Wynnora what she thought, but there was no privacy on the boat.

Wynnora was clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Gregor was not sure what she was thinking, but he could tell she was trying to work out what happened. She leaned back against the side of the boat, and though her face was still set in thought, she started humming.

"Is that 'You are my Sunshine'?" Gregor asked.

"Yeah."

"You understand the irony of singing that in the Underland, right?"

"Of course," she replied with a weak smile. "But it reminds me of home."

Gregor thought about home. About his family. Did they ever come to the Underland for a visit? What were they doing right now? He really missed them, and was suddenly hit with a wave a home sickness.

"Do you think the sun is out today?" he asked his cousin.

"I don't know. I bet it's raining."

"Why raining?" His cousin just shrugged.

"I guess I just like the rain, so I hope it's raining." Howard walked over, and asked what rain was. Gregor enjoyed being able to talk about something Overland related. He explained weather and storms, and even though it had nothing to do with his family, he felt better.

Then he thought of how he wanted to keep visiting the Underland. How would that work? He would miss his home too much during the visits. Not to mention he would never be able to tell any of his friends from the Overland about the Underland like he was able to tell the Regalians about the Overland. Also, he was about to start college soon. He may not even have time to visit. There was no way he would be able to live in both worlds. He would have to pick, and there was no way he could leave his family.

Gregor suddenly did not want to talk anymore. He said he was tired, and his cousin told him to try to sleep more. Gregor pretended to sleep, but really lay awake thinking. He was going to have to say goodbye sooner or later. After a while, thinking became too much for Gregor. He was so exhausted with thoughts about the possible sabotage, losing Luxa and the Underlanders, his family, and plans for the future that he fell into a fitful sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

21

"I am very pleased that you will be able to see my home, if only briefly," Howard said with excitement.

"Are we going to stay there at all?" Gregor asked. Luxa shook her head.

"I do not think that would be wise."

"I agree," Howard added. "Though I would love for you to see more of the Fount, recent events would have us return to Regalia as soon as possible." Gregor agreed. He did not feel comfortable on the boat anymore. Though everyone was agreeable enough, the feeling of enjoyment was gone. Gregor was feeling especially down after his recent thoughts.

Wynnora began asking questions about the Fount, which pleased the Underlanders at first. Then they tired of it, and Wynnora trailed off. She could get carried away, but she caught on quick. It reminded Gregor of his father, and made him homesick again. He really wished for a distraction.

Just as he was thinking this they came to a tunnel, and the boat rocked down a rough river. It was not like the rapids from the beginning of the trip, but it would definitely be inconvenient for an enemy attack. Luxa stood beside him and smiled.

"You will like this," she said.

After a few minutes, the tunnel opened up to the city. Gregor looked around, and was reminded of the first time he saw Regalia. The feeling of awe at an underground city. He did not expect the Fount to be so different though.

The city was almost all on water, sort of like the pictures Gregor had seen of Venice, except the canals were much wider and deeper. Waterfalls fell from several points along the walls of the enormous cave, giving a continuous sound of running water. The stone buildings were short toward the center of the city, with the exception of a huge dome shaped building in the very center, then grew taller as they went out. Buildings were built high into the walls of the cave, with the most ornate in the far wall ahead of them. It was not nearly as large as Regalia, but was still bustling with Underlanders.

The whole city was lit by torches, just like Regalia, which gave what Gregor felt to be a magical feel. Howard seemed pleased by the Overlanders' impressed expressions. Gregor looked at Luxa for a moment, and saw she was pleased too: after all, she did rule over the Fount as well, she ought to be proud of it. Howard pointed to the ornate building up ahead, and said that was his home. It was no Regalian palace, but Gregor would love to have such an amazing home.

"What's the tall building in the center?" Wynnora asked.

"Our library," Howard answered. "Years ago, Regalia kept all records of our time in the Underland; however, war is often drawn to the city, and records were destroyed in great numbers. The Fount is not often attacked. That is why the library was moved here."

Wynnora's eyes lit up. "That's your library? What does it have?"

"Everything," Luxa answered. "Historical texts, trade records, art, works by famous authors, censuses." Gregor watched as his cousin tried to contain herself.

"We have to stop here. We have to go there," she said nearly bouncing up and down.

"Unfortunately, we cannot stop. We must return to Regalia as soon as possible," Howard said.

"You can leave me here."

"I do not think that wise," Luxa said, shaking her head.

"You can't just dangle that in front of me, and then say I can't see it. I mean. All of your history? And art? Ugh. Just let me stay." Gregor laughed.

"You're staying with me, Wynn. Nerissa will give you all the history you need," he said. She sighed, then asked about a few more of the buildings.

The boat slid slowly through the city, and many Underlanders stopped to look. The expedition party must have been quite a sight. The queen, gnawers, a flier princess, their own leader's son, crawlers, and of course Overlanders. Gregor felt a bit self-conscious. Though he wanted to see more of the city, he was glad the exit tunnel came into view. Wynnora tried one last time to see the library.

"Please, Wynnora. No more asking. You are not staying," Howard said. She heaved a sigh, and fell forward, learning her head on his shoulder. He frowned, and looked at Gregor for help. Gregor just shrugged. He found this pretty funny.

"Wynn." Howard said, pushing her back up. "If you cease your pouting, I promise I will personally take you to the library." She looked at him suspiciously.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Kiss on it?"

"No."

Wynnora shrugged. "Well, it was worth a shot. And I'm going to hold you to that. You're bringing me back here as soon as you can." She walked to the back of the boat to see the city recede behind them. Gregor really hoped she would get to see the library. It meant a lot to her.

"Is kissing on vows a custom in the Overland?" Luxa asked. "We only do this when two people are married."

"It was a joke," Gregor explained. "Harmless flirting. She's messing with him."

"What is flirting?" Gregor sighed. He sometimes did not know how to explain Overland terms to Luxa. Also, this was dangerous territory.

"When I think of how to explain it, I'll tell you," he said. The Underlanders looked at each other in confusion, then went about their business. Gregor turned around and walked to where his cousin was leaning on the side of the boat.

"So why do you get to be a flirt, but I get in trouble for being Luxa's friend?" he asked in a quiet whisper.

"Because, Gregor, I am an immature weirdo from the land above. No one is interested. You, on the other hand, are the ex-warrior wooing the queen."

"Wooing? Seriously?" He felt annoyed. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Why not?"

"I'm not coming back after this. Ever." His cousin just frowned. "What? This was your idea. End it before it's too hard."

"You like it down here, don't you?"

"Sure, but it's time for me to make my choice, and I can't give up my family." Wynnora looked even sadder.

"I want you to think about this." She walked away. That got Gregor angry. Think about what? This was her idea. He was going to get himself into trouble (well more trouble) if he kept coming back to the Underland. It was time for it to stop.


	22. Chapter 22

22

When they finally got back to Regalia, everyone was told to go wash up and rest. Any stories about the journey would be told in a meeting in two hours. Gregor walked back to his quarters with his cousin. He ate while she washed up. When she was done, she said she was going for a walk through the palace, and that she would see him at the meeting. That was fine by him, he really did not want to talk anyway.

Gregor sat in the bath, and the warm waters finally relaxed his shoulder. He had not realized it, but it had been hurting the whole time, and now that the pain was gone, he felt great. He pushed all thoughts from his head for a moment, then forced himself to think about the meeting. It should not be anything too serious yet, but he wanted to be prepared.

He looked down at his hands, and saw they were wrinkled. He must have been soaking for a while, so he got out. It felt great to be completely clean again. He dressed in fresh clothes, then walked into the living room to find Hippolyta in the window.

"Hello, Gregor," she said. "I am here to tell you that the meeting has been delayed one hour, and that it will be held in Nerissa's meeting room."

"Oh. Thanks, Hipp." He sat on the couch. "Will you be there?"

"Yes. Everyone from the expedition will be expected to participate." Gregor nodded. Then he started to talk to Hippolyta about anything. He knew fliers did not really like to talk, but he wanted to know more about her. How old was she? Did she have a bond? Did she live in Regalia? She asked many questions herself, and Gregor started to feel better. They talked until it was time to go to the meeting.

Nerissa's meeting room was the stone room he had been in after his trial with Howard and Andromeda. Hipp had trouble getting in through the hallways, but there were no windows for her to fly through. When Gregor walked in the door, he saw only his cousin sitting with Nerissa.

Nerissa gasped. "What a frightening ending."

"But a good ending, right? I never saw it coming," Wynnora replied.

"Gregor, hello. You cousin was just finishing a story." Nerissa was still frail, and shook slightly. Her long hair hung loosely about her. "Oh, it was an unexpected ending," she said as if she had never broke from the conversation. "I appreciate this, as I am not often surprised." Luxa entered with the expedition party, along with Vikus, Ripred, Mareth, Howard's parents, and the three council members, Janor, Roth, and Rodrith. The council members went to the other end of the room, with the gnawers and crawlers.

"Oh really? You're _never_ surprised?" Wynnora asked. The two of them ignored the extra people.

"Very rarely. You do not believe me."

"I never said that."

"But it is true. You are skeptical of my abilities." Nerissa stated this as a fact, with no judgment or hurt in her voice.

"Skeptical is a good word. I just have trouble believing in these sorts of things."

"Perhaps I can convince you," Nerissa continued. "I shall tell you a prediction, and when it comes to pass, you will be able to believe in me fully." She gestured for Wynnora to come closer, then whispered in her ear. Wynnora's eyes widened.

"Nerissa, that's insane," she said. "Really, there is no way. And I'm not helping you out with it either." Nerissa was already done with the conversation though. She turned her attention to the people in the room, and everyone sat around the table.

Luxa began, and started to explain the events of the journey. Everyone listened patiently with few questions. They were all obviously anxious to know about the cave. When Luxa got to the part with the giant snakes, Wynnora's face turned beet red, but she kept looking at Luxa. Gregor saw disgust on the faces of the council members, and disapproval from just about everyone except the gnawers who laughed loudly. "Wow they don't like the idea of Overlanders and Underlanders together," Gregor thought. "I hope Hazard doesn't see that."

Luxa made everyone hold their ideas about the buzzer attack. Finally she told them about the cave. She described its estimated dimensions, the layout, and the river. Then she took a deep breath.

"There are few options available to us in regards to what should be done with the cave. The expedition team has already discussed the matter, and we show favor for one plan. Of course others may present their ideas today and in future meetings when more representatives are present."

"And what is this plan?" Ripred asked. Luxa raised her chin, and spoke in a clear voice.

"We will support the plan to create the first multi-species city."


	23. Chapter 23

23

The room exploded into yelling, mostly from the council members. That is absurd! It could never work. I would never live side by side with gnawers. Well I don't want to live with humans. I cannot stand by this plan. This will mean war! Gregor hated how they immediately jumped to war.

"Enough!" Luxa yelled. "I trusted everyone present to handle the matter calmly. I will not allow this discussion to turn into some squabble."

"True Regalians would never live side by side with crawlers," Janor spat with disgust. Gregor was getting angrier. He hated how they spoke about the crawlers.

"We should at least consider the idea," Vikus said, trying to remain calm.

"Consider it?" Roth scoffed. "There should be outrage at the mere suggestion."

"If you have an alternative, please speak now," Howard said with an edge to his voice.

"I have an alternative," Rodrith cut in. "The land is Regalia's, and we will protect it even if it means war." The gnawers leapt forward, arguing they deserved part of the land.

"You would have war with the gnawers again just to deny us what we rightfully deserve?" Ripred growled.

The crawlers seemed agitated, and crawled back and forth. Now declarations of war were being thrown around the room, and Luxa was caught in the fighting. Gregor had enough.

"Stop!" he yelled. "All of you!" He looked around the room, and waited for quiet. "No one has bothered to discuss any idea thoroughly. You all immediately jump to war. Is that what you really want? Four races were involved in finding the cave. If you turn to war to take all the land for Regalia, you take it unjustly." Gregor was impressed that he did not sound half bad.

"Then we divide it," Mareth says.

"Divide?" Wynnora cut in. "There is no way to divide it so that each race would have what it needs to survive there. Trading would have to occur regularly just to support anyone living in the cave. Four races in one area would require a lot of cooperation."

"Trying to remain separate would only set a foundation of hostility, making living near each other difficult if not impossible," Gregor added.

"Not to mention it would be easy to accidently cross into another territory. That would immediately lead to animosity between the races, and more than likely, violence as well. Turf wars. You may as well try to combat some of the animosity now by building a community," Wynnora finished. Luxa, Howard, and Vikus all look incredibly impressed. Ripred appeared to have something like approval on his face, but Gregor was not sure.

"And why should two Overlanders have any say in the matter?" York asked a bit harshly. Gregor did not want to mess with a man like him.

"Neutral third party," Wynnora said without skipping a beat.

"Yes," Vikus said. "To say the four races have a history is an understatement. It would be good to have an outside view.

"Of course you would want that, Vikus," Janor said. "They clearly side with you."

"Silence," Luxa said firmly. "We will discuss all the options thoroughly and rationally." She then tried to get everyone to discuss their ideas about the cave. They also brought in their interpretation of the prophecy. It got them nowhere. No one changed their mind, there was more fighting, and several people had their hands on their weapons. Luxa finally gave up. She dismissed the meeting, and said they would begin again in a week when more representatives arrive.

The gnawers (except Ripred), crawlers, fliers, and council members all left. Everyone else remained seated and silent for several minutes.

"That went better than anticipated," Susannah broke the silence with a serious face. Everyone looked at her as if she had three heads. "I expected someone to draw their weapon." Gregor recognized a twinkle in her eye that she must have gotten from her father, Vikus.

Wynnora was the only one to chuckle. "Your son is still holding his sword." Howard quickly folded his hands on the table, and Gregor saw Mareth and Luxa do the same.

"I believe your interpretation is correct, Luxa," Nerissa said softly. She was shaking more noticeably now. "Of course when I write the prophecies, fever prevents me from understanding, so I am not certain."

"And what say the rest of you?" Luxa asked.

"I am not confident with the plan for a multi-species city. There are many complications with this. However, I do see that simply dividing the land may only be a delayed and violent path to such a city," Mareth said honestly. Then he added, "You are my queen, and I will do what you see fit."

"I do not see how one city can be possible" York said. "We will not know what laws to use, or how to build the city to accommodate four very different species there. Who will lead there? Who would be willing to live there?"

"I think it will either end with a war and one race in that cave, or four races living together," Ripred said. "Perhaps we should avoid the former option, so my bond and I won't have to kill each other."

Vikus and Susannah supported the idea for a multi-species city, and thought that should be the main plan pushed in future meetings. Of course, Luxa already knew where the rest of them stood.

"Thank you," she said. "For handling this with grace, for offering your skepticism, and for considering all options." She smiled at the group.

"Yes, well put, You Highness," Ripred said. "But, I for one would like to hear more about this loveless marriage." Wynnora sunk in her seat.

"Quiet, Ripred," Howard said firmly. "There are more important matters to discuss. We have reason to believe there may have been a traitor on the journey." Everyone looked at each other, and Luxa quickly explained how they lost one boat.

"Perhaps it was the same person who hired the buzzers," Mareth said.

"I do not think the buzzers were a part of it." Howard shook his head.

"Who would have reason to destroy a boat?" Vikus asked.

"We do not know," Luxa admitted. "Both Howard and myself were thrown from the boat. It could have been an attempt on our lives."

"No one would have need to kill me," Howard insisted. They threw out a few more ideas before stopping. Luxa told them to keep the matter private, and they would continue the discussion later. She also told everyone to not discuss the cave outside of official meetings. The expedition party would take the week to recuperate, and would do nothing strenuous (she added that her cousin was not allowed in the hospital). With that, she dismissed the meeting.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Gregor spent the next two days learning what went on in the city while he was gone. To his surprise, his family had made a visit. His father was not able to sleep in the Underland (he could barely control his anxiety), and so quickly returned home, but everyone else had a good time. Ripred said Maggie saw the crawlers (adding that it really help relations between them and the humans), and Lizzie spent her time with either Ripred or Hazard. His mother, who was not happy that Gregor went on a mission, kept busy, and after a week, rushed the girls home.

Ripred also told Gregor why he could not join the expedition. Apparently the gnawers were near civil war. They were split between those who wanted to maintain the peace they had with the humans, and those who wanted to go to war and destroy them. Ripred, being both a leader and frightening rager, was given the task of settling the matter.

"Did you succeed?" Gregor asked.

"I believe so," Ripred said. "There are still plenty of gnawers who hate humans, but I don't think they have the nerve to start anything now." He looked at Gregor with a stern gaze. "I tell you this, because you should know there are enemies out there. If you're suspicious of events on the journey, you have good reason to be." Gregor nodded.

Because Luxa took the week to rest up for the coming negotiations (which sounded like torture to Gregor), Gregor got to spend quite a bit of time with her. He decided he had to talk to her about not coming back to the Underland. She immediately made an apathetic face, but Gregor thought it was forced.

"If you do not wish to be here," she said with a shrug, "then leave."

"It's not that I don't want to be here, it's just I can't keep getting called down."

"I will not call for you. You clearly do not wish to be in the Underland anymore." Her voice was raising. "You have an entrance behind your home, correct? Then what is your excuse for not visiting? Simply, you do not wish to see us anymore." Gregor tried to control his voice, but he was nearly yelling too.

"I didn't say I didn't want to see you anymore. But I do have a life up there, Luxa, and it is not easy to balance with one down here. Not to mention I have to think of my family too."

"What does your family have to do with this?"

"Everything. Don't you think they get worried about me while I'm down here? Not to mention they can never tell anyone about the Underland. That's a really difficult secret to keep when you have so many friends down here." Luxa scoffed.

"Friends? I hardly think you consider us friends if you are so anxious to leave and never return."

"I'm not anxious to leave, Luxa!" He did not mean to yell, but she was so difficult. He calmed himself, and spoke softly. "You are one of the best friends I have ever had. And Howard is like a brother to me. And Vikus has been a great mentor. I could go on. I don't want to leave, but I think I need to." Luxa's face softened, and she looked him in the eyes.

"Can we at least enjoy your last days here?" she asked quietly. "As if everything were normal." Gregor nodded.

"I would really like that."

Gregor spent almost all his time with Luxa. His cousin spent her time in a variety of places: with Mareth discussing Regalian weaponry, with Nerissa who was recovery and piecing together lost or damaged Underland history, learning about the city from Vikus, or just bothering Howard. One time, Gregor and Luxa found her reading to him in his quarters.

"You may be ready to leave," Luxa said, "but I am not sure she is." This worried Gregor. He was going to have to have a talk with his cousin.

Now Gregor was trying to sort through his thoughts while he lay in bed. He missed his family, but he knew he would also miss his Underland family. He did not want to be involved in Underland affairs, but he could not help feeling a part of them. There were so many contradictions. Gregor was so completely lost in thought that he did not hear the people in his room until it was too late.

Several hands grabbed him, and dragged him out of bed. It was too dark to see, but Gregor's echolocation told him that there were six soldiers in his room.

"Let go of me! What's going on!?" Gregor shouted and tried to kick out of their grip. Someone struck his head, and Gregor felt blood drip from his temple. He felt a bit woozy, then forced himself to focus again. A soldier was holding each of his arms, and one placed a blade to his neck. Gregor could not talk without causing the blade to cut him.

The soldiers practically carried him out of his quarters, and he kicked and fought even though it caused the blade to cut his neck. He successfully broke free from the guard on his left and wheeled around long enough to see that they did not have his cousin. Then he was quickly restrained again, and carried through the halls.

The soldiers dragged him into the High Hall, and threw him to his knees next to Luxa and Howard. Luxa looked unbelievably angry and Howard appeared to be in shock. Gregor heard shouting as soldiers, fliers, and gnawers moved about the hall, and tried to make sense of everything. Finally the leader stepped forward. It was Stellovet.


	25. Chapter 25

25

"Where is the other Overlander," Stellovet asked.

"She was not in her quarters," a soldier answered. What was going on? "We have soldiers searching for her while the palace is being secured."

"And Nerissa?"

"She has also not been found. We are also searching for her." Gregor looked around. Howard's siblings were standing about 30 feet to their right, and Chim was crying. Gregor saw Nike and Aurora were restrained to their left. Janor, Roth, and Rodrith were working with the soldiers. Luxa finally had enough of being ignored.

"Explain yourself, Stellovet!" she yelled. Stellovet looked amused, and smiled sweetly.

"Oh, cousin," she said, removing Luxa's crown. "This is a coup. I am going to kill you, then take over as ruler of the humans."

"Why?" Howard asked weakly.

"Why? Well, because Regalia is currently lead by a silly girl," Stellovet said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You see. No one, not humans or gnawers or fliers, is happy living together peacefully like we are all friends, so we have formed an alliance to overthrow those currently in power." Gregor still did not understand, but if he knew anything about Stellovet, it was that she liked to gloat.

"That makes no sense," Gregor said. "And there is no way you could have planned this." Stellovet turned and glared at him.

"It makes perfect sense, Overlander. Once we seize power, we will return to living separately. Or go to war. Whatever suits us." It was a little creepy how sweet she sounded. "Also, I have been planning a coup for some time."

"Oh, if you plan to kill us, then just do it," Luxa said. "I do not wish to hear you gloat in your victory." Gregor was pretty sure Luxa was trying to get her to talk too.

"Dearest cousin, I cannot kill you yet. You must have a public execution, and we cannot do that until the palace is secured." Then she added, "And you will hear me gloat in my victory, because I want you to know just how very stupid and weak you really are."

"You see, I was planning to murder you, then frame my brother here. It would eliminate two people keeping me from the throne. However, when I heard you wanted to go on an expedition, I saw my chance. I had your council members approve of the mission, and I had the gnawers and fliers provide assassins."

Several gnawers pulled Hector's dead body into view, and a large gnawer tossed Whiptail's dead form in front of him.

"This one," the large gnawer said referring to Whiptail, "was supposed to make an 'accident' for the queen. But she failed, so we'll have her family killed. And the flier. Well he actually wanted to help, but he failed as well. We had to kill him too."

"It was no accident you were thrown from the boats twice, cousin," Stellovet continued. "And just in case the expedition continued after the first attempt, I hired buzzers to ambush my brother and eliminate him." Gregor could not believe what he was hearing. Stellovet tried to kill her own brother. He did not want to hear her talk anymore.

"No!" Chim yelled. "Where is mother and father?!"

"In the dungeon," Stellovet said plainly. "I know they will not follow me, so they will be publically executed in the Fount. You are my family, so I will allow you to live if you fight with me." Stellovet turned her attention to one of the gnawers present. The gnawers demanded he have Ripred and Lapblood, and Stellovet promised to hand them over as soon as they were captured. Gregor was disgusted by how she casually handled killing those who were supposed to be close to her.

"You would kill me?" Howard asked in disbelief. It caught his sister's attention. "You are my sister, Stellovet. How could you believe I would choose Luxa over you?" Luxa looked at her cousin, and fear showed in her eyes. Gregor knew she was thinking of Henry's betrayal.

"Howard, don't do this," Gregor said under his breath.

"You would support the coup as well as my seizing power?" Stellovet asked, ignoring Gregor.

"Of course, sister," Howard stood up tentatively with Stellovet's approval. "Do you truly believe I enjoy treating rats in the hospital? That I wish to fight alongside crawlers? I never truly wanted to share the new land, I just did not know there was an alternative." Gregor's head spun.

"You cannot have power," Stellovet said. "The throne would be mine."

"You will never have the throne!" Luxa yelled. "You are a vile human being, and no true Regalian would ever support you!" Stellovet slapped Luxa across the face, then pulled her up and held a dagger to her throat. Gregor tried to leap for her, but the soldier behind him forced him back to his knees.

"Let go of her!" Gregor yelled. "Help her, Howard!" They ignored him.

"You will address me with respect now, Luxa," Stellovet hissed in the queen's ear. " _I_ am queen now."

"Stellovet," Howard said.

"Traitor!" Luxa screamed at him. "You are all traitors!" Stellovet pressed the dagger to her throat, and blood started to flow. Howard ignored her.

"Sister, I am so proud of you. You have swayed even Regalian soldiers to your side. Though mother and father will surely not support you, know that we will," he said gesturing to his siblings. Chim cried and shook her head. Stellovet loosened her grip on Luxa, and the queen tried to pull herself to the ground.

"Will you truly stay with me, brother?" Stellovet asked.

"Of course. You are my sister, and I will always love you." Howard put his hand to his heart. No his shoulder. Gregor thought it was an odd gesture, when suddenly an arrow pierced Stellovet's left shoulder, right where Luxa's head had been a moment ago.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Things happened quickly. Mareth and Ripred burst into the High Hall with several soldiers.

"The traitors wear the uniform!" he called, then they attacked.

Howard reached out and pulled Luxa from his sister's grasp while she was weakened from pain, and pushed her away. Someone threw him a sword, and he attack Stellovet. Gregor was so distracted by this that he had not realized the soldier behind him was about to cut off his head. Luxa rolled to him, and kicked the soldier in the face.

"Get up and fight, Gregor," she ordered.

"Yes, You Highness." He took the soldier's sword and leapt into the fighting. This was the most difficult fight he had ever been in. He had to battle gnawers, fliers, and humans all at once. Gregor decided to stay close to Luxa since they made a good team. He let his rager senses take over and fought on.

He was locked in a fight with a soldier immediately. He quickly disarmed the man, then cut his upper thigh, disabling him. Then Gregor was knocked a few feet to his left by a tail. He got back up, ignoring the sharp pain in his side, and attacked the gnawer, cutting off its tail then slicing across its eye. Gregor quickly spun around to clear the area for a moment. As he fought on, he switched between gnawer and human, and occasionally defended himself from a flier's attack.

For a brief moment Gregor caught sight of Howard fighting Stellovet. He knocked his sister to the ground, and was about to stab her when he stopped. His hesitation allowed Stellovet a chance to lash out with her dagger, cutting Howard along his cheekbone. Then a flier swooped down on Gregor, cutting his arm badly, and he was forced into battle again. He slashed the flier's shoulder on the next swoop causing it to crash to the ground, then moved onto fighting another soldier.

Gregor began hearing calls for retreat, but he had no idea who was supposed to retreat. It was a human voice, but there were humans on both sides. Soon, though, he realized the traitors were backing away to make their escape. Gregor calmed himself, and allowed himself to breath while he watched the traitors retreat and the Regalians pursue them.

He looked around the room at the dead bodies. It was horrifying. Blood filled the hall, and bodies of humans, gnawers, and fliers all piled together.

"Howard stop!" Wynnora was trying to make him stop fighting. He was in a rage, still lashing out at the traitors, bodies around him, blood pouring down his face where his sister had cut him. "Nerissa, please. You have to calm down." The woman was hanging on Gregor's cousin and whispering things to her. Wynnora looked overwhelmed trying to calm the two Underlanders.

"The palace is secured by our forces," Mareth informed Luxa. "We fought our way up from the dungeons, thanks to Ripred's initial attack, and we have secured each floor along the way."

"And what of the citizens?"

"The battle has moved to the city. The traitors are still attempting to evacuate those sympathetic to their cause. I have teams throughout the city attempting to prevent this and make arrests." Luxa nodded.

"Go with them to better direct the forces. Avoid killing any traitors. You may take them to the dungeon, but I will not have death further divide the city. Act with mercy wherever possible." Despite everything going on, Gregor felt… well he was not sure what. He knew he thought Luxa was amazing, and was incredibly proud of her in that moment.

"Brother!" Chim screamed. "Help her! Hero, please!" Howard ran to where his brother and sister sat crying over Hero's body. "You have to save her," Chim insisted. Gregor knew there was no saving the girl. Hero's entrails were on the floor beside her. She must have been killed during the fight. Gregor wondered which side killed her. Did it matter? Kent, her twin, held her head and cried as if he were in physical pain. Howard held Chim tightly to himself, shielding her eyes from the scene.

"My family," Luxa whispered. Gregor could not imagine their pain at the moment. Their sister tried to overthrow the city and kill their parents. She was the reason Hero was dead. The reason Howard was almost killed. Ripred appeared next to Luxa. He did not touch her, but Gregor could tell he was there for her.

"This is dark day for them," Gregor said.

"This is a dark day for us all," Ripred added solemnly.

"Days are always dark in the Underland," Luxa corrected them.

Wynnora walked over with her arm around Nerissa, who was shaking badly and still whispering.

"What happened?" Gregor asked her.

"I was with Nerissa when they attacked, so I tried to get her to safety." Her voice was shaking, but she remained strong. "We ran into Ripred, and helped him get Mareth and his soldiers out of the dungeon. Then they had me shoot Stellovet," she explained. "Luxa, Howard didn't betray you. He was telling me were to shoot. Please, you have-"

"I know," Luxa said. Like Gregor, she already worked it out. "I never should have thought him capable of betrayal. Was Stellovet killed in the battle?" Gregor had no idea. Nerissa walked away.

"No," Wynnora answered. "Howard tried to stop her but…" she trailed off. "I believe she escaped."

Luxa shook her head. "I would never expect him to take his sister's life." Aurora landed next to the queen.

"Vikus, York, and Susannah are safe. They are headed to the High Hall now," she said. Gregor did not want to see how they would react to this.

"Nerissa, please stay with me," Wynnora called, trying to get the woman back. Nerissa was using blood from the battle to write on the walls with her fingers. Luxa and Gregor follow Wynnora to the wall.

Gregor watched as Nerissa dipped her hands in the blood, and smeared it on the wall.

"I have seen it. I have seen it," she kept whispering to herself.

"Please, cousin," Luxa said softly. "Allow me to take you somewhere safe."

"Come back," Nerissa whispered. "Please come back."

Now Gregor and Luxa were both trying to sooth the woman, to get her to go somewhere safe. Gregor rubbed her back.

"We can take you somewhere calmer, Nerissa. Quieter." he said gently. She completely ignored him, continuing to smear blood on the wall.

"Guys," Wynnora said. Her voice shook. "You should see this." She put a hand on each of their shoulders, and pulled them back from the wall. Gregor thought Nerissa was smearing it at random, and that is what it looked like. Except for two words.

"Warrior returns," Luxa read.


	27. Chapter 27

27

After the failed coup, the city was put on lockdown. No one was allowed to leave or enter without permission directly from the queen. Though most of the traitors escaped, Luxa would not allow any others that remained in the city to get out.

Reports began streaming in, and Mareth had soldiers receive them at the city's edge. Apparently Stellovet's attempt to seize power was only a small part of the plan. Both the gnawer and flier communities also suffered from a coup. There were huge losses, but they were both able to maintain power and drive out the traitors. The Fount was spared as its leaders were in Regalia. Unfortunately, almost all of the spinners sided with the traitors. Their lands were now controlled by the traitors, and many spinners had to flee. Luxa was making arrangements to accommodate them.

Gregor wanted to know what Nerissa's words meant, but she retreated to her room and mumbled to herself. Wynnora tried to sit with her, but was not able to be of much help. Luxa, Vikus, and Ripred were so busy trying to maintain order that Gregor hardly saw them. Howard struggled to perform his duties after his family's loss, and Gregor knew he could not talk to him. Instead he found himself looking for Hippolyta. He found her by herself in the arena.

"Hey," Gregor said quietly. He sat next to her.

"Greetings, Gregor," she said back in little more than a whisper. Gregor wondered why no one was comforting her. She had lost her mate, Hector. Then he remembered that Hector was killed for failing his duties to the traitors. He _was_ a traitor. Hippolyta was probably an outcast now, because she was so close to him. Suddenly Gregor did not know what to say, so he just sat with her for a few hours.

After a few days of wandering around doing nothing in the palace, Gregor grew tired. He was ready to return home, but he also wanted to be there for his friends in the Underland. He plopped on the sofa in his quarters, and let his thoughts wander. Strangely enough, they went to Whiptail. Was she fully willing to help the traitors, or did she help because they were threatening to hurt her family? How many Underlanders were being coerced into helping the traitor cause? He hoped the Regalians had some way of figuring out who the real enemies were.

Then he thought about Nerissa's words smeared on the wall in blood. Those words had been haunting his dreams since the night she wrote them. Gregor did not want to be the warrior again. He had ended all that. But maybe Nerissa was just overwhelmed and confused. She could have written anything. He decided not to pay it any mind until Nerissa made an official prophecy. He really hoped she would not.

"Gregor?"

Gregor jumped. Luxa startled him. He was tempted to tell her to knock, but stopped himself.

"Yeah?"

"I would like you to join me in a meeting," she said. "I want everyone who was present in the High Hall while we were being held to be present at the meeting." Gregor was too tired for this. They just wanted to use him again.

"Why do you need me? Is there another prophecy or something?" His tone was harsher than he intended. He glanced at Luxa, and saw the hurt on her face for a brief moment before she composed herself again.

"No, Overlander. Not for a prophecy. I merely wish to ensure we have all the details, and," she paused a moment as if the next words were difficult to say. "And I would appreciate your input on the situation." Gregor felt bad for snapping at her. He stood up and walked to her.

"Sorry," he whispered. She nodded, and he followed her out the room.

They walked through the palace in silence to the meeting room. Gregor was slightly surprised by how few people were there. The only one's remaining from Luxa's council were Vikus, Mareth, Ripred, and Howard. Howard's parents were there along with everyone's bonds and Lapblood, and that was it. No. His cousin was there. Gregor was relieved to have another Overlander around, and he sat between her and Ripred.

"Smaller crowd this time," Gregor whispered to Ripred.

"Well half of the queen's council betrayed her, two died including Roth, and she got rid of the rest," he explained. "I thought it was a smart move, though I didn't say so. That would have made her change her mind." He was probably right about that.

"So why are we here?"

"Well why do you think, boy?" Ripred looked at him. "We need to get everything in order. Honestly, Luxa's been dragging her feet with this one. Should have had it done already." He said the last part louder, but Luxa ignored him.

"We will begin by recounting the events of the attempted coup," Luxa began. The meeting started calmly. Everyone retold what happened, but Gregor was pretty sure everyone had heard it already. He looked at Susannah and York, who had lost so much in the last week. They both looked like they had not slept in days, and Gregor felt a pang of empathy for them. It made him feel sick. He realized he had not been paying attention, and some raised voices brought him back to the meeting.

"Of course we cannot ally ourselves with the gnawers," Mareth practically shouted. "They have been fighting amongst themselves for some time now. There is no doubt that this rebellion was a result of their meddling."

"How dare you accuse us," Lapblood yelled back. "Stellovet had more than enough soldiers willing to help her cause." Gregor saw Howard flinch at his sister's name.

"You question the integrity of the Regalian army?"

"Someone must question your people's loyalty," Lapblood spat back. "At least we were aware of our disunion."

"We must not fight amongst ourselves," Vikus cut in.

"That's right," Ripred said. "The fliers will no doubt side with the humans, and we will be left fighting on two fronts with no allies."

"Do not speak for the fliers," Nike said firmly.

"We are all divided into civil war," Howard said. "Let us not divide further."

"You already wish to divide further," Lapblood shouted. "You plan to use the warrior again. He is a symbol of war against the gnawers. You do not wish to side with us." Was that true? Was he really just a symbol of war? Of division?

"And why not use the Warrior?" York said.

"We do not _need_ to ally ourselves with you after all," Mareth added. They were talking about Gregor as if he were a weapon. He could not take it anymore.

"Just be quiet!" he yelled. He decided he really needed to think of a better way to interrupt meetings. "No one is using the warrior." The humans all looked at him as if he had betrayed them. Ripred's face was unreadable. "I mean I don't know what I'm doing."

"What Gregor means to say is," Wynnora stepped in. "Is that you can't just use him like some weapon. To just swing at whomever you please." She looked around the room. "And he's not going to be seen as some symbol of hate and separation." Gregor looked at his cousin thankfully.

"I couldn't have put it better myself," he said. "If you want help from the warrior, which you may not because we don't know what Nerissa was talking about. If you want help, then you need to work together. And this would be a war to rebuild, not destroy."

"It really doesn't make sense to split up anyway," Wynnora cut in again. "It would only weaken you, and help them. You would be doing them a favor. And if you fight to completely obliterate the enemy, you'll only cause resentment. You have to approach this right." Gregor wanted to thank her for backing him up and clarifying what he said. The room was silent.

"What?" Ripred said. "No one is going to ask what Overlanders would know of our affairs." Silence. "No? Well then, I think we have some conditions to meet. Shall we begin with allying ourselves?" Luxa nodded.

"Yes, I think we shall. The gnawers can count of the support of Regalia." Apparently Luxa was done hearing people's opinions. Nike said she would speak with her mother, the queen of the fliers, before giving her final word; however, she said she did support the idea herself. Ripred and Lapblood agreed to be allies. Gregor was happy to see some kind of start to union.


	28. Chapter 28

28

Luxa dismissed the meeting after another three hours, then Gregor went to Luxa's quarters with her cousin and Wynnora. Hazard excused himself, and went to his room. Gregor wondered what he was going through at the moment. He really hoped Luxa was making time for him.

"My apologies, Gregor," Luxa said. "I did not mean for it to seem as though we planned to just use you." He shrugged.

"I'm used to it." It was not the best answer, but it was all he could manage.

"You did wonderfully at the meeting," Howard said. Gregor turned to him to say thanks, but he was looking at his cousin. Gregor turned back to Luxa.

"Nice to know I'm appreciated," he said. It got a small smile from the queen, and she gave a slight shrug.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Wynnora said. "Though, Gregor, you weren't too bad. You could maybe work on not yelling rude things at your elders, but hey, no one is perfect." Her usual humor was not there. Her voice was too quiet, and Gregor heard sadness in it.

Everyone sat down in the living room in silence for a few minutes. It was a terrible silence. Gregor felt as if they had both everything and nothing to say to each other. Just a few days ago they were joking and happy. But now…

"How are you?" Wynnora said in little more than a whisper. It was directed at Howard. Gregor wanted to know too.

"Not well," he answered honestly. Wynnora leaned her head on his shoulder, and gave his hand a quick squeeze before folding them on her lap again.

"We're going to need to go home soon," Gregor said quietly.

"I know," Luxa replied.

"But, I'll help with anything you need."

"I am sure you will not need to return." Gregor was not sure why, but her words really stung.

"Luxa. You can forget about what I said earlier." He ignored the confused look from their cousins. "If you need anything. Anything at all. Even if it's just some company. I'll be here." Luxa gave a small smile. "Within reason of course. Maybe send a letter first, with a warming." His voice was still sad, but the bit of humor seemed to brighten the queen a bit.

"So we're going home?" Wynnora asked.

"For now," Luxa said. She looked at Gregor, and he nodded.


End file.
